Pirates of the Frontier
by True Horizon
Summary: El amplio mar está lleno de misterios y alberga secretos escondidos en las mentes de los que paseen por él. Unos buscan dinero, joyas y mujeres, pero el Capitán Ikki solo busca desenmascarar los secretos de su identidad. Junto con su teniente, Malraux, se embarcarán a la búsqueda de quién podría tener la información necesaria para encontrar a su madre: el temido Demonio Blanco.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Pirates of the Frontier~**_

Mis primeros recuerdos, son en un barco, el constante balanceo en el mar…y el constante peligro al que me exponía…

No tengo claro el rostro de mi madre, y de mi padre menos…

Crecí en un "ambiente familiar"…o algo parecido, en una taberna, barriendo en las mañanas.

En las noches me la pasaba en mi habitación del ático, colándome por donde podía para oír las historias de los (a veces borrachos) marineros que siempre terminaban en peleas por cual capitán manejaba mejor a su tripulación. Ringo siempre me atrapaba espiando, así que le dejaba a Ryuya el trabajo y subía conmigo, a contarme todas esas historias que yo no alcanzaba a oír.

Ni Ringo ni Ryuya me contaron jamás sobre mis verdaderos padres, porque obviamente sabía que no lo eran. Ringo, a pesar de ser lo más parecido a una figura materna que tuve, no podía ser mi madre, biológicamente al menos (por más que lo pareciera). Cada vez que preguntaba sobre el tema, ambos lo esquivaban con un: "No somos suficiente para ti, ¿o qué?" uno más cortés que el otro.

Valoro mucho lo que ellos hicieron por mí, me dieron un hogar por los primeros años de mi vida, al menos...

Crecí con las historias más maravillosas sobre piratas, así que no estoy seguro de que mis primeros recuerdos sean ciertos…

Pero no crean que esas historias se quedaron en fantasía, vivíamos cerca del puerto, barcos arribaban de vez en vez, si tenía suerte, los marineros iban a nuestra taberna y podía escuchar más y más historias.

A los 10 empecé a atender el lugar con Ringo y Ryuya, podía oír directo de los piratas sus historias, y cada vez me hacían más ilusión.

Era algo común que se buscaran voluntarios para atender ciertos navíos en las tabernas, demasiados se enlistaban y despertaban en un barco cuando el alcohol se les bajaba.

Tanto Ryuya como Ringo estuvieron en total desacuerdo cuando yo me enlisté, totalmente por mi voluntad, a los 15 años. Pero, después de un tiempo, me dijeron que lo que sea que quisiera hacer, tenía que ser el mejor.

Prometí ser el mejor pirata de los todos los tiempos. Claramente, jamás les dije mi verdadero motivo.

Empecé como cualquiera, aseando, cocinando, ningún deber importante. Poco a poco, el capitán empezó a tenerme confianza, él, una vez me dijo que tenía demasiado potencial a pesar de ser tan joven, tanto así que incluso llegué a ser el segundo al mando.

Pero en una desafortunada pelea con el llamado Demonio Blanco, perdimos al capitán, como es debido, yo quedé al mando.

Así a los 17 años, me convertí en capitán de una nave.

Mi pregunta de toda la vida me fue respondida el mismo día en que partí. Mis padres eran piratas, ambos, ella era conocida como el Ángel Escarlata. Me dejó a cargo de ellos porque tenía problemas con otros piratas y no quería que saliera herido...

No han sabido nada de ella desde que me dejó a su cargo, y a partir de que soy capitán he recolectado información sobre ella.

Al parecer se esfumó de repente. Lo que los marineros quieren es encontrar el 'tesoro del Ángel Escarlata'. Dicen que contiene una fortuna en oro y joyas para su joven hijo que fue "abandonado años atrás".

En este mundo, no hay nadie que sepa más de tesoros que el Demonio Blanco y aunque fue su culpa que perdiéramos al capitán, necesito encontrarlo para que me dé respuestas y poder encontrarla a ella...

* * *

-¡Malraux! Toma el timón un momento.– el chico de cabellos grises obedeció rápidamente a su capitán.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Malraux. En ese momento se encontraban en aguas tranquilas por lo que le extrañó que el chico lo llamara tan apurado. Aun así, no hubo respuesta. -¡Oi, Ikki!

-¿Eh? Tranquilo, Malraux, no es nada.– contestó el pelirrojo despreocupado, pero seguía mirando hacia el horizonte con su telescopio.

-¿¡Entonces por qué tengo que hacerme cargo del timón?!– se quejó mirando enojado a su capitán.

-Quería ver si se podía ver el pueblo desde aquí. Estamos como a 10 nudos de distancia del puerto.- sonrió alegre.

-Eso es demasiado para que logres ver algo.- exclamó Malraux definitivamente frustrado, a veces Ikki…se comportaba como el chico de 18 años que era.

-Lo sé, solo era mi ilusión.- suspiró mientras regresaba a su lado en el timón.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tocas puerto allí?- preguntó rendido.

-Desde los 15.– respondió el pelirrojo.- En fin, les dije que no volvería hasta que me convirtiera en el mejor pirata.

-Pues no los tengas esperando tanto tiempo.- dijo Malraux mientras la daba un codazo amistoso.

Malraux había comenzado como cocinero y notaba la actitud de algunos contra el capitán, normalmente él se encargaba de avisarle a Ikki sobre todas esas situaciones, así fue como poco a poco el barco se quedó vacío, pues todos, tarde o temprano dudaron de la decisión del antiguo capitán de dejar al niño al mando y trataban de amotinarse. Cuando el barco aún tenía gente, Ikki nombró a Malraux como contramaestre, así manteniéndole informado sobre todo lo que sucedía con la tripulación. Ahora no tenía muchas ocupaciones pues al ser dos en un navío no requería de mucho trabajo, es por eso que automáticamente subió al puesto de teniente, no tenían una tripulación que dirigir así que, ¿por qué no darle el gusto a Malraux? Él no cuestionaba mucho las decisiones de su capitán, después de todo, le había salvado la vida una vez y confiaba en que lo haría las veces que lo necesitara, así como él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el pelirrojo.

-Es extraño, no hemos visto barcos desde hace tiempo, ni siquiera en el horizonte.- informó Ikki a Malraux.

-Bueno, estamos en aguas poco profundas y riesgosas.- opinó el peliplata.- Cerca del territorio olvidado, los peores piratas atacan por aquí, aparte de que abandonan a los peores mercenarios en esa isla.

-Así que hay que andar con cuidado.- entendió el pelirrojo.

-Un minuto, creo que veo un barco.- avisó el peliplata acercándose para tomar el puesto en el timón y dejando al capitán mirar hacia allá con el telescopio.

-Sí lo es.- afirmó Ikki.- Pero...no veo a nadie a bordo y no tiene banderas...ni piratas ni de algún reino. ¡Es completamente blanco!

-¿Blanco? ¿Quién demonios tiene un barco tan ridículo?

-El Demonio Blanco, Malraux. El mismo que atacó en el mandato del otro capitán y tiene información de mi madre.- explicó el pelirrojo.

-Diablos...de seguro quieres ir a investigar.- murmuró el mayor.

-Vamos a ver.- dijo el chico dirigiendo el barco hacia allá.

-Oi, no te acerques tanto. Si está completamente quieto es porque se quedó varado o algo así.

Ikki tomó en cuenta su comentario y anclaron el barco un poco alejado del otro.

-Voy a ir a ver, cuida la nave, Malraux.- indicó el chico tomando su espada.

-Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¿Qué pasa si es solo una emboscada? Te matarán en segundos.- se opuso el de ojos bicolor.

-Malraux, ¿desconfías tanto de tu capitán?- dijo el pelirrojo con una vaga sonrisa.- Si es una emboscada entonces me encargaré de detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la nave y tomen control de ella.

-¡Já! Como si pudieras, iré contigo.- finalizó tomando su espada también.

-Si nos roban la nave, será tu culpa.- indicó el capitán.

-No sería la primera vez que me sucede. - dijo el peliplata sonando despreocupado.

Saltaron con la ayuda de una cuerda desde su barco hasta el otro, aun con la atmósfera tenebrosa que creaba el amplio mar deshabitado y la bruma que empezaba a crearse ambos se prepararon y saltaron hacia el blanco navío. Éste parecía estar abandonado ya que no se oía ningún otro ruido más que del murmullo de las olas contra ambos barcos.

-Oi, Ikki, ¿estás seguro de que es el barco? - preguntó Malraux en voz baja, con la guardia en alto por si acaso era un ataque sorpresa.

-Debe de ser, se parece demasiado.

-Pero parece tan...viejo y demacrado, como si estuviera desde hace años aquí. -dijo el peliplata.

-No es como que tu barco se vea mejor.

Ambos soltaron un grito por la repentina voz, dirigiendo sus espadas en esa dirección.

Vestido con prendas completamente blancas y una tez del mismo tono, frente a ellos, tenía un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho, dándole un aspecto aún más atemorizante, sus ojos gélidos como el hielo los miraban con expresión estoica, frente a ellos se encontraba quien Ikki sabía que era el Demonio Blanco.

-¡T-Tú! - exclamó Malraux.- ¿Desde cuándo estas allí?

-No tengo que dar una explicación como esa, más bien, ¿como osan subir a mi nave tan fácilmente, par de idiotas? - les dijo el chico.

-Y tú como te atreves a hablarle así al capitán- dijo el de ojos bicolor a la defensiva.

-Están en mi nave, por si no se habían dado cuenta, yo soy el capitán aquí.

-¿Con quien tenemos el "honor"?- repuso Ikki.

-Me llaman Camus, otros prefieren decirme el Demonio Blanco.- se presentó con una sonrisa engreída.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

-Espera...

Malraux se acercó hacia el otro chico, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, lo tomó de la ropa pero fue rápidamente alejado por un golpe de Camus.

-No me toques tan fácilmente, idiota.

-¡Oi!

-Matar a los dos sería pan comido.

-Por si no lo notas, somos dos contra uno.- sonrió Malraux tomando su espada.

-¿Quién dice que soy solo uno? - sonrió el Demonio Blanco.

Ambos oyeron detrás de ellos el desgraciadamente familiar sonido de una pistola recargándose, volteron al lado contrario. Un chico, incluso más pequeño que Ikki, castaño de piel morena y ojos verdes apuntaba a cada uno con las pistolas que tenía en ambas manos.

-Yahoo~

-Demonios.- murmuró Malraux.

-¡Un minuto! - gritó Ikki y se volteó hacia Camus.- Si de verdad eres el Demonio Blanco, quiero información de mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Cómo voy a saber yo-?

-Era el Angel Escarlata.- lo interrumpió.

-¿El Angel Escarlata? - pareció pensárselo un poco.- Cecil, escóltalos hasta la sala de navegación.

El castaño asintió mientras les indicaba el camino a los chicos, Malraux le dirigió una mirada dudosa a su capitán pero el pelirrojo no pareció titubear así que lo siguió, mirando de reojo a Camus que los seguía, cualquier cosa que intentara, estaba dispuesto a detenerlo.

-Adelante. - indicó Camus que venía detrás de ellos, suspiraron antes de entrar.

En la habitación, había de todo, desde oro y joyas en el suelo hasta un escritorio donde se encontraban desplegados mapas y demás cosas.

-Por cierto, Malraux, tienes mala memoria o solo estás haciendo el tonto.- dijo Camus mientras entraba.

-¿Eh?

-Me debes una nave, ¿recuerdas?

-Tsk, así que si eras tú después de todo.- murmuró el peliplata.

-Por si no te lo había dicho. - agregó Camus mirando a Ikki.- Malraux viajó junto a mi cuando apenas empezábamos a navegar. Pero, me robó la nave apenas pudo.

-No es mi culpa que empezaras a obsesionarte con buscar tesoros, cada vez poniéndonos en más peligro, idiota.- le devolvió Malraux.

-Tsk, ¿qué hiciste con mi nave de todas formas?

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, se hundió hace casi una década. - obvió el peliplata, sonriendo un poco cuando vio la sorpresa cruzar por el rostro del otro.

-¡Un verdadero capitán se hunde con su nave!- exclamó el demonio Blanco.

-Ojalá tú te hubieras hundido con él.

-Traidor. Habías prometido ser el mejor pirata de todos los tiempos junto conmigo y mírate ahora...eres la nana de un chico pretendiendo ser capitán.- reclamó con un semblante glaciar aunque sus palabras eran como ácido.

-No te atrevas a hablarle así a Ikki.- defendió a punto de desvainar su espada.- Él salvo mi vida, cosa que tú jamás hiciste a pesar de que tenías la oportunidad. Déjame aclararte quien es el verdadero traidor-

-Malraux.- lo interrumpió Ikki, su mirada era agradecida pero su voz y su semblante eran firmes así que el peliplata se calmó y se cruzó de brazos.- Ahora si has terminado de jugar con mi teniente, me gustaría que me dijeras todo lo que sabes del Ángel Escarlata.

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu madre? - cuestionó Camus.

-Mis "padres" me dijeron que ella me entregó a ellos, porque tenía problemas con otros piratas y no quería que saliera lastimado, me dio este rosario antes de dejarme.- explicó Ikki sacando el rosario de entre sus ropas.

\- Déjame ver eso.- pidió, aunque con el tono de voz que lo dijo se oía como una orden. El pelirrojo se lo quitó para pasárselo al otro chico. El capitán de ese navío se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, parecía un rosario normal, algo viejo, con algunas ralladuras...pero no sólo eran imperfecciones, habían sido grabadas allí intencionalmente.

-Son coordenadas- murmuró.

-¿Qué? - respondieron los otros tres en la habitación.

-Cecil, aquí, escribe. - ordenó. El castaño gruñó un poco antes de abandonar su posición (recargado en la puerta, jugando con su pistola) y obedecer.

Camus leyó cada letra y número que se encontraban tallados en cada cuenta del rosario mientras Cecil se apresuraba a anotar en un pedazo de papel.

-Bien, niño. Te creo, eres su hijo.- dijo el Demonio Blanco mientras le lanzaba de vuelta El Rosario.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Ikki.

-Seguro has oído hablar del tesoro que ella dejó para sus hijos. -empezó el rubio.

-De nuevo con tesoros.- murmuró Malraux.

-¿Hijos? Pensé que solo era yo...

-Ella tuvo dos hijos. Me he dedicado a investigar sobre ella años. Todos los rumores apuntan a que se escondió en otro reino para que no la descubrieran, allí, ella se enamoró, así que tuvo un segundo hijo, que también tiene más pistas sobre la ubicación del tesoro. - contó Camus.

-¿¡Tengo un hermano?!- exclamó Ikki.

-Y lo necesitamos si queremos encontrar el tesoro. - repuso el rubio.

-A mí solo me interesa saber el paradero de ella, no del tesoro. - contestó el más joven.

-Pues entonces te tengo un trato.- sugirió el Demonio Blanco.

-No empieces- murmuró Malraux.

-Escucha, la nave ya no sirve y estábamos esperando para robar una nueva...

-Pero...- lo invitó a seguir Ikki.

\- Iremos en la tuya, como parte de tu tripulación si quieres y yo te contaré todo lo que sé de ella y vaya que tengo un amplio conocimiento. - dijo Camus.

-Ikki no creo que...- empezó Malraux.

-Acepto.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ikki/Camus!- reclamaron Cecil y Malraux al mismo tiempo.

-Caso cerrado. - dijeron ambos capitanes con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Hello~! He llegado con un nuevo proyecto porque no pude resistir la tentación lolololol**

 **¿Les he dicho cuánto amo los CD Drama del Shining Theather? Porque los adoro, todos y cada uno de ellos. De hecho, espero que pronto Raging Entertainment se ponga a hacer unos también 7u7 pero probablemente no pasará:'v**

 **En fin, con los últimos CD Drama que salieron la verdad que me pegó la inspiración cañón, las historias son muy buenas. Así que como primero empecé con Bloody Shadows (que espero ya hayan leído, si no pues sientanse libres de ir en este instante :v) y pues ahora seguiré con Pirates of the Frontier. Yo amo las historias de piratas por lo que me emocioné. El CD Drama me dio las ideas fundamentales, por supuesto, pero no esperen que todo sea lo mismo porque espero sorprenderlos con varias cosas~**

 **Bien, pues espero que esta historia les interese y puedan apoyarme dejando su opinión en los reviews~**

 **Traeré el próximo cap cuando antes.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**~II**_

-¿Te hiciste llamar capitán de esto?- dijo Camus.

-Tu tripulación no es más grande que la nuestra.- regresó Otoya.

-Ambas son inexistentes.- murmuró Cecil.

-Me pregunto cómo conseguiste un barco a tan corta edad, ¿seguro que no eres hijo de algún rey y él te cumplió el capricho?- volvió a hablar el Demonio Blanco.

-Cuidado en cómo hablas.-dijo Malraux.- Podría cortarte el cuello si quisiera.

-Digo lo mismo.

-Ahora mismo están en este barco como parte de la tripulación así que tengo toda la autoridad para hacer lo que se me plazca.- sonrió el chico.

-Aún así podría matarte. -murmuró el demonio blanco.

-¡Vuelve a repetirlo!- exclamó el peliplata desvainando su espada, dirigiendo un golpe certero al otro chico.

Antes de siquiera conectar el golpe, oyó el clic de una pistola cargándose y otra espada desvainándose. Cecil al ver que la espada iba para su capitán sacó la pistola, listo para dispararle al peliplata pero Ikki había sido igual de rápido, acercando su espada peligrosamente al cuello del menor. Camus desvaino su espada entonces, golpeando la del pelirrojo, alejándolo del castaño.

-¡Traidor!- dijo Ranmaru golpeando la espada del otro con la propia.

-Pensábamos seguir en este barco en paz, pero en vista de las circunstancias...¡Cecil!- dijo el demonio blanco y también desvaino su espada.

-¿Esto es en serio?- murmuró Ikki, evadiendo un golpe de Cecil.- Muy bien...Malraux, ya sabes qué hacer en caso de un motín...

-Eliminar a las amenazas.- contestó el de ojos bicolor lanzándose a atacar al rubio.

Ikki sonrió por el entusiasmo de Malraux y esquivó otro golpe del castaño.

-Eres bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes? - le preguntó entre choques de ambas armas.

-15

-¿Y se supone que él te enseñó?

-Básicamente.- Cecil sonrió.- Está es mi primera pelea de verdad.

-¡No te creo!- rió Ikki y embistió al castaño con fuerza media. Miró hacia Malraux para ver si necesitaba ayuda.

El peliplata estaba manejando bastante bien su pelea, a decir verdad, había logrado que Camus retrocediera hasta la orilla del barco y aún así no daba señales de parar con su ataque. Cecil intentó escapar a ayudarlo pero Ikki lo bloqueó con la espada.

-Malraux no le hará daño, ahora, ¿por qué no te concentras en nuestra pelea?

Cecil golpeó la espada de Ikki con más fuerza de lo que había hecho hasta ahora.

-Yo me preocupo por lo que le pasará a tu teniente si es que Camus se desespera.

-Malraux es de las personas más fuertes que conozco, puede con lo que sea.

Y en vista de que Cecil estaba poniendo más esfuerzo en quitárselo de encima, el pelirrojo también empezó a esforzarse más para tratar de retenerlo allí. Malraux podría con Camus, estaba seguro, pero si Cecil se acercaba a ayudarlo, sería algo más problemático pelear contra ambos.

La espada del Demonio Blanco voló fuera de su alcance, Malraux sonrió y lo tomó de las ropas.

-Te gané en la última pelea que tuvimos, ¿recuerdas? Era obvio que no sería diferente esta vez.- su espada cayó al suelo también y atacó al otro a golpes limpios, Camus apenas podía defenderse, se notaba mucho que lo suyo no era el combate cercano.

-Tú amigo no va a librarse de esto.- dijo Cecil, hizo un último esfuerzo de llegar hasta su capitán pero Ikki seguía impidiéndoselo.

-¡Malraux, no te emociones tanto con la pelea!

-¡Pero me la estoy pasando muy bien, capitán!- exclamó mientras acertaba otro golpe, ésta vez en el rostro del otro.

-Pagarás por eso, idiota.

Malraux lanzó otro golpe pero nunca conectó con él, se quedó inmóvil a medio movimiento y de repente sintió que ya nada más se podía mover.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué hiciste?- le dijo confundido y algo alterado, quería mirar a su capitán y pedir ayuda pero realmente no podía voltear.

-¿Acaso no llegaron hasta este triste navío los rumores? Magia, Malraux.- sonrió Camus.

-¿Bromeas?

-¿Bromeo?- su cuerpo simplemente ya no le hacía caso, por más que intentará luchar, se movía a la voluntad de Camus. En ese mismo instante, sentía como si unas cuerdas invisibles le estuvieran rodeando el cuerpo, estrujándolo, le estaba siendo difícil respirar por ello.

-¡Ikki!

El pelirrojo miró hacia su teniente, temiendo un poco lo que vería. Malraux estaba inmóvil pero parecía estar sufriendo, Camus estaba delante de él, sonriendo al verlo. Volvió la mirada hacia Cecil y golpeó su espada de nuevo.

-¡Camus, no!- gritó y lo empujó para correr hacia él. Ikki lo siguió.

-¡Malraux! ¿Qu-? Ah, ¿qué le estás haciendo?- dijo apuntando su espada hacia el Demonio Blanco quien solo sonrió. La espada cayó de su mano y su cuerpo dejó de responder, estaba siendo asfixiado por algo que no podía ver.

-¡Camus, déjalos!- le dijo Cecil.

-¿Por qué tratas de defenderlos ahora? Íbamos a tomar el barco de todas formas, ¿no?

-P-Pero en serio vas a...a...m-mat...no.- murmuró el castaño.- ¡N-Necesitas a Ikki! Es el hijo, después de todo.

-Entonces solo a este cretino.- dijo Camus y Malraux jadeó por el dolor.

-C...Co-barde.- apenas pudo decir el peliplata.

-¡Si lo matas a él...!- empezó Ikki, aunque se le hacía difícil hablar por la falta de aire.- ¡Yo mismo me daré un tiro y aseguraré que no encuentres ese tesoro, jamás!

-Eres igual de terco y tonto que ella.- farfulló antes de soltarlos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, débiles y jadeado, tratando de recuperar el aire. Ikki se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo, espada en mano. Estaba dispuesto a encerrarlos en una celda en ese mismo instante, pero el rostro de Cecil era de completo alivio al verlos bien, ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar su arma o tomar su espada de nuevo. Gruñó y envainó la espada otra vez.

-Mátalo de una buena vez.- le dijo Malraux, incorporándose a su lado.

Ikki levantó una mano, pidiéndole silencio.

-Cecil, trataste de advertirme, quiero creer que en verdad te preocupaste por Malraux, ¿puedo confiar en ti?- el castaño asintió, Ikki sonrió levemente.- No quiero más peleas.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?- le habló Camus en tono serio.

Ikki detuvo a Malraux, que de nuevo estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo.

-Quieras o no, me necesitas para encontrar el tesoro.- le dijo el pelirrojo.- Si intentas lastimar a alguien, se acaba tu viaje.

-¿Y cómo será eso?

-Bueno. Mi pistola está cargada.- sonrió.

-Ikki.- trató de interrumpir Malraux al ver la seriedad de su capitán, decidió mejor seguir callado.

-Si vuelvo a ver que algo se mueve de manera sobrenatural, la usaré. ¿Entendido?

Camus le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo más. Cecil comenzó a ponerse nervioso, por lo visto, si Camus no cedía, las cosas se pondrían feas.

-Tsk. Cómo sea, lo único que necesito de ti es información.

Ikki sonrió, pero cambió de su sonrisa amenazadora a la usualmente gentil y alegre.

-Bien, ahora podremos comer en paz. Al fin, después de todo este drama~

* * *

Nadie podía negar que el ambiente era tenso, pero Ikki bajó la guardia unos instantes, la comida de Malraux era deliciosa y no podía pensar en nada más en ese momento más que comer.

-¡Tú comida está de maravilla, como siempre, Malraux!- felicitó con alegría.

-Coman de una buena vez, jamás la envenenaría, que desperdicio de comida.- les dijo Malraux a su nueva "tripulación".

Al oír eso, Cecil empezó a comer con la misma voracidad que Ikki, incluso sin pedir antes la opinión de Camus al respecto. Por qué al parecer, el rubio estaba dispuesto a no tocar la comida en absoluto.

-¿No tienes comida decente?- le dijo al peliplata.

-Debiste de haber traído tu juego de té si querías.

-Nunca has tenido la delicadeza para manejar ese tipo de cosas.

-Porque yo sí soy un pirata de verdad, no me siento a jugar con muñecas y tomar el té.- Malraux la verdad que estaba tratando de no lanzarse en ese momento contra él. Pero su capitán había dicho que no quería peleas y no las habría, por lo menos, no empezadas por él.

-La comida es deliciosa. ¡Jamás había probado algo tan rico en mi vida!- exclamó Cecil alegremente.

Ikki sonrió.

-¿Verdad?

-La mayor parte de lo que comemos son cosas dulces, ¡la carne es deliciosa!

-¿Eh? ¿Solo comían cosas dulces?- Ikki estaba realmente sorprendido.- ¡Es algo cruel!

-Creo que es peor comer lo que prepara este id...tú teniente.- dijo Camus.

Malraux sonrió al oírlo.

-Lo siento, pero aquí lo único qué hay es lo que cocino.- le respondió.

-Entonces supongo que no comeré.- el Demonio Blanco se levantó y lo vieron desaparecer de allí, una vez fuera, Ikki suspiró.

-Quisiera poder confiar en él.- dijo y después miró a Cecil con una sonrisa.- Tengo la idea de que tú no causarás más problemas, ¿o sí?

-...Mayormente, sigo las órdenes de Camus o hago lo que sea por protegerlo...- dijo el castaño.

-¿Crees que podría pedirte algo?- Cecil asintió involuntariamente desconfiando un poco con la sonrisa del pelirrojo.- Tan solo necesito que lo vigiles constantemente. No quiero que haya otro pleito como el de hace rato.

-¿Planeas que lo delate si intenta cualquier cosa?- le contestó Cecil.

-No lo sé.- Ikki se cruzó de brazos.- Si consideras que lo que hace los meterá en problemas...podrías decirlo.

-Ay, por las musas.- exclamó el castaño.- Se que soy joven, pero no soy tonto. A pesar de todo, Camus es mi capitán y mi amigo...creo que tú, más que nadie, entiende que no es algo fácil lo que me pides.- Cecil salió de allí hecho una furia.

-Considéralo~- dijo Ikki antes de que se fuera.

Camus lo esperaba afuera, la noche ya había caído pero pudo ver una leve sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro, se llevó un dedo a los labios antes de que Cecil hablara y lo alejó del lugar donde todavía estaban metidos los otros dos.

-Me agrada saber que no me traicionaras así de fácil.- habló, al fin, el mayor.

-Por supuesto que no lo haría. Tengo honor, ¿sabes?

Ambos se quedaron callados mirando el mar bajo ellos, las olas golpeaban gentilmente el barco, nada comparado con la tormenta que los había arrastrando hasta ese punto donde quedaron varados.

-Aún así...no vas a intentar nada extremista, ¿cierto?

-Pensé en hacerlo.- le confesó.- Pero creo que nada bueno saldrá de cualquier intento. Lo más sensato sería sacarle toda la información que pueda a ese mocoso y después...- movió su mano levemente con un gesto grácil y su magia hizo que el chaleco que resbalaba por el brazo de Cecil volviera a su lugar.- Simplemente nos desharemos de ellos.

-Entiendo.- Cecil sonrió y se recargó sobre la borda.- ¿Qué pasa si la información de Ikki no sirve? ¿Cómo se supone que hallaremos a su hermano?

Camus lo miró un momento, el castaño estaba completamente distraído mirando el agua...

-Deberíamos de dormir.

Cecil suspiró y se incorporó lentamente.

-Deberíamos.

* * *

-Tal vez yo debería de vigilarlos a ambos.- opinó Malraux.

-No es nada.- le dijo su capitán despreocupado.- De hecho, no podría confiar en Cecil si hubiera aceptado espiar a Camus de manera tan simple. Es la lealtad, Malraux. Es algo necesario para confiar.

-O tal vez solamente estás muy acostumbrado a que yo sea así.

-Pero tómalo como ejemplo.- insistió Ikki.- Sin tu ayuda, el barco me hubiera sido arrebatado hace mucho. Te salvé la vida y de alguna manera, te sentiste en deuda por ello, así que como "recompensa", me advertiste y peleaste junto a mí para retener todos y cada uno de los motines...

-"Sentirme en deuda"...sabes que ya no es así, ¿verdad?- preguntó el peliplata.

-Yo quiero creerlo.- le respondió rápidamente, sin titubear ni un momento.-Pero nunca puedes saber realmente lo que los demás piensan, ¿no?

* * *

 **Capítulos cortos jaja, siento que encajan mejor con esta historia por alguna razón, si no les gusta, discúlpenme.**

 **Bueno, me gusta mucho cómo está yendo la historia un cuando notó que solo unas pocas almas se pasean por aquí...y ninguna de ssas pocas almas se manifiesta ;-; pero bueno, ojalá algún día puedan leerlo, me gusta mucho la idea que tengo para esto así que espero lo apoyen y si no pues me veré como loca con esta nota porque estaré hablando sola :'v**


	3. Chapter 3

**_~III_**

-¿Y bien? ¿Hacia donde fijamos el rumbo?- preguntó Ikki a Camus.

-Las coordenadas que estaban en tu rosario, es la única pista que tenemos.

-Bien. ¿Malraux, a dónde deberíamos llegar?

El peliplata analizó los mapas un tiempo más antes de poder hablarle a su capitán de nuevo

-Agnapolis.- le respondió.

Camus negó rápidamente.

-No pienso ir a ese lugar.

-Es la única pista que tenemos.- recalcó Ikki.

-¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí?

-Eso deberíamos de preguntártelo a ti.- respondió Malraux.

-No creo qué haya nada nuevo que podamos encontrar en Agnapolis.

-¿'Nada nuevo'? Entonces, ¿sabes algo más?

-¿Qué hay en Agnapolis?- preguntó Cecil, negándose a quedarse más tiempo callado, la situación se había vuelto tensa pero en realidad no estaba comprendiendo nada.

-Eso vamos a averiguarlo.- declaró El Capitan.

-No pienso bajar en Agnapolis.- insistió.- Y Cecil tampoco.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te lo digo como capitán.

Cecil frunció el ceño pero se resignó a seguir callado y observar cómo se justificaba su capitán.

-Cecil ya no es tú subordinado.- recalcó Ikki.- Y de todas formas, Agnapolis es un lugar tranquilo, no me digas que ya eres buscado incluso allí.

-No es eso.

-Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos.- dijo Malraux.

-Para nada.- Camus negó y miró a Cecil de nuevo, después se giró para poder salir de la habitación.- Eres el capitán después de todo, hazlo si así lo quieres.

-¿Qué hay en Agnapolis?- repitió Cecil.

-Nada importante, la verdad.- respondió Ikki en un suspiro.- Es un reino pequeño, no es muy poderoso y el lugar es muy pacífico...¡y tienen muy buena comida!

-¿Es eso realmente importante ahora?- le dijo, aunque no pudo evitar oírse divertido por la cara del pelirrojo.

-Como sea, esas son las coordenadas que venían en el rosario y deben de significar qué hay algo importante allá.

-Me pregunto por qué Camus no quiere ir.

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Sus orígenes?

Malraux rió, detrás de ellos.

-Ese cretino ni de chiste sería de Agnapolis, el clima allí es baste cálido, no lo soporta, siempre se quejaba de ello cuando éramos parte de la misma tripulación.

-¿Sabes de dónde es, Malraux?- preguntó su Capitán.

-No en realidad, jamás hablamos mucho sobre nuestros orígenes. Pero recuerdo que alguna vez dijo algo sobre un país frío, demasiado, tal vez me dijo el nombre pero no lo recuerdo.

-¿Y tú, Cecil?- preguntó animado Ikki.

-No lo sé. He pasado en el mar desde que tengo memoria.

-¿En serio?- exclamó el peliplata sorprendido.- Pensé que recién te habrías enlistado...o considerando a Camus, raptado o algo así.

-¡Camus jamás haría algo así! No es capaz de raptar a alguien.- defendió el ojiverde.

-Creo que no lo conociste en su peor tiempo.- Malraux abandonó los mapas y salió de la habitación.

-¿Lo has pasado todo este tiempo con él o cambias de barco?

-Siempre he estado con Camus.

-Por eso confías tanto en él.- reflexionó Ikki.

-Supongo que sí...

El pelirrojo le sonrió.- Ven, vamos a ponernos en marcha a allá, no perdamos tiempo.

Ellos dos salieron de allí y Cecil lo siguió hasta el timón.

-Pasando toda tu vida en el mar...- murmuró con calma.- Debe de ser fabuloso.

-Nunca he conocido otra cosa.- sonrió Cecil.

-Y, ¿con Camus? ¿En serio?

-Sí, no es tan malo como se oye.

-Tú madre también debió de ha de sido una pirata, Supongo.- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Ahm...yo no la conocí.- le dijo él.

-Oh, lo siento, no tenía idea.- se apresuró Ikki.- Entonces eres igual que yo.

Cecil sonrió.

-Supongo que sí.

Malraux sonrió al verlos y decidió meterse con Camus.

-Creo que Ikki también se ha ganado a tu chico.

-El corazón de Cecil es demasiado grande, además jamás ha conocido a muchas personas por lo que cualquier acto de simpatía le conmueve.- suspiró él.- Sin embargo, su sentido de lealtad es más grande que eso, para Cecil, sigo siendo su capitán.

-Eso lo veremos.- le dijo el peliplata.- Ikki es especial.

Camus miró hacia dónde estaban ambos. Cecil e Ikki conversaban alegremente. Pudo sentir algo de preocupación, tal vez Cecil fuera leal, pero si Ikki lograba ganarse la confianza de Cecil, solo para sacarle información, sus planes podrían verse afectados. Y no podía permitirse eso.

* * *

-Camus, ¿por qué no quieres ir a Agnapolis?

-¿Por qué tenemos que seguir las órdenes de ese niño?- murmuró él.

Cecil escuchó la madera crujir bajó sus pies y trató de enderezarse en su hamaca-aún se estaba acostumbrando a ella- para mirarlo. Camus estaba de pie y parecía enojado.

-¿Crees que nos merecemos esto, Cecil?- le preguntó.-¿Cuándo nos convertimos en esto?

-Es solo por un tiempo.- le dijo el castaño sin levantarse.- Una vez encontremos el tesoro, usaremos ese oro para conseguir otro barco, eso es lo que habías dicho, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, si podemos hallar algo.- suspiró él.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a Agnapolis?- insistió volviendo a recostarse.

-No me trae buenos recuerdos.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pasado? Porque he estado toda mi vida contigo y jamás me has dicho sobre ti.

-Jamás pensé que te interesaras en mi vida.

-Lo hago. Es solo que pareces bastante incómodo cuando pregunto, por eso deje de hacerlo cuando tenía 8.- hubo más silencio que Cecil estuvo tentado a llenar con preguntas pero no estaba seguro de que Camus se lo tomará bien o respondiera.

-Si vas a preguntar, escoge bien tus palabras.- se rindió el rubio.

-¿Qué hacías antes de que me encontrarás a mi madre y a mí?- preguntó rápidamente.

Camus resopló por su falta de cuidado pero contestó:

-No puedo decir que llevaba una vida honesta, soy un pirata después de todo. No llevaba mucho tiempo desde que había conseguido mi propio barco, pero tenía cierto renombre en el que estaba así que logre que varios de esa tripulación se convirtieran en la mía.

-Pero no recuerdo que hubiera nadie cuando era niño.

-Porque no los había.- contestó él. Cecil pudo escuchar un suspiró y más pisadas. Camus había regresado a su hamaca, después de todo.- La tripulación me abandonó poco antes de encontrarlos.

-Entonces, ¿te alegra el habernos encontrado?- se inclinó un poco para poder ver hacia la dirección de su capitán. Parecía pensarlo muy bien, viendo hacia el techo.

-Supongo que sí. Incluso si tu madre solo estuvo un tiempo corto.

El castaño se detuvo un momento a pensar sobre ello. Su madre. Había tenido poco más de 3 años cuando Camus los encontró, a su madre y a él, flotando a la deriva. Los había rescatado aunque no comprendía de dónde venían. Según lo que Camus le había contado hace varios años cuando no dejaba de hacerle preguntas: Su madre había estado terriblemente enferma una vez que la sacó del agua, se la pasaba días enteros dormida y solo despertaba unos cuantos minutos para preguntar por Cecil; después de pocos días, ella murió.

Cecil no podía recordar si el momento había sido trágico o realmente no le había importado. Tampoco sabía que había hecho Camus después de eso, pero le parecía muy incómodo y difícil preguntarle. Había preguntas a las que prefería no tener respuesta.

-¿Mi madre jamás te dijo que hacíamos en el mar?- le preguntó, pensando que sería la última pregunta que le dejaría hacer.

-No.- respondió simplemente.- Estaba muy mal como para dar explicaciones.

-¿Crees que alguna vez lo sepa? Me gusta mi vida pero quisiera saber qué era antes.

-Lo importante es lo que eres ahora, ¿no?

-Soy un pirata.- sonrió.- Parte de la tripulación del Demonio Blanco, buscamos tesoros, tan ambiciosos que nos lanzamos a averiguar sobre el tesoro del Ángel Escarlata. Me agrada como se oye.

Camus sonrió hacia el techo. Le alegraba el hecho de que Cecil se siguiera considerando parte de su tripulación, aún cuando se suponía que ya no tenía una y ambos eran parte de la de Ikki.

* * *

-¿Hace cuanto dormiste?- preguntó Malraux.

-En la cena.

-¿Hace cuando dormiste en una cama, en tu cuarto, dormir correctamente?

-...Dos días.- le respondió y el peliplata fue a intentar quitarlo del timón inmediatamente.

-¿Cuándo piensas dormir?- le reclamó.

-Dormiré cuando lleguemos a Agnapolis.- se defendió el pelirrojo. Malraux siguió empujándolo, tratando de apartarlo de allí, esperando que así se resignara y se fuera a descansar.-No te opongas a tu capitán, Malraux.

-No lo hago, estoy tratando de cuidarte.- le respondió.- Llegaremos a Agnapolis en unos 5 días o más, ¿cómo esperas sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin descanso?

-Si tomas pequeñas siestas a lo largo del día, no tienes que dormir una noche entera.

-No nos podemos permitir el no tener al capitán en el día.

-No puedo dormir bien, Malraux.- se rindió él.- Estoy preocupado por Camus y Cecil, no sé que hallemos en Agnapolis, ¿qué tanto nos estamos arriesgando?- suspiró y le cedió el timón a Malraux.

-Lo pensé también, pero no puede ser una trampa de Camus, las coordenadas venían en tu rosario.

Ikki buscó la cruz en su pecho con la mano. Tantos años con eso puesto y jamás se había dado cuenta.

-Supongo que no puedo darme el lujo de ser un mal capitán, ¿no?- el pelirrojo se volvió dispuestos a irse.

-Tienes muy poca confianza en ti mismo.- le dijo el peliplata, suspiró y se resignó a decir algo para animarlo. - Creo que eres un buen capitán.

Ikki no se volteó y Malraux lo vio desaparecer en su camarote y suspiró. Para ser un niño, era demasiado terco.

* * *

En cambio, Ikki solo se liberó de su casaca una vez llegó a su camarote. Se tiró en su cama y miró al techo, tratando de arrullarse con el movimiento de las olas, pero no podía calmarse.

Le alteraba demasiado el hecho de que tendría al fin información de su madre apenas llegarán a Agnapolis. Los pasados días habían sido como una bomba de información para él, pero por supuesto que no podía demostrar su preocupación delante de los demás, es lo que les había hecho perder la confianza a sus demás tripulantes.

Un Capitán debía de estar seguro de sus desiciones y no mostrar debilidad.

Dudaba de si podía confiar en sus dos nuevos tripulantes. Después de enterarse de que Cecil había estado prácticamente toda su vida con Camus, por supuesto que le quedaba claro que jamás lo vería como Capitán, pero de alguna manera no temía que Cecil intentará algo contra él o Malraux.

Por el otro lado, Camus era un problema. ¿Qué rayos era eso de la magia? Ni siquiera había podido controlar a su tripulación en el pasado, ¿cómo se supone que debía de mantener al margen a Camus? Si él: no quería estar allí, era imposible que lo creyera el Capitán, era mayor que él y además podía usar magia.

-¿Cuándo rayos esto se volvió tan complicado?

De verdad había días en los que las cosas se ponían bastante complicadas y solo quería volver con Ringo y Ryuya, pero no podía permitirse volver hasta ser el mejor pirata o haber obtenido algo de información sobre su madre.

Malraux estaba cansado, no podía negarlo. Pero Ikki de verdad le preocupaba, admitía que era algo rudo al demostrarlo pero no sabía de que manera hacerlo.

Si les tuviera más confianza, iría a despertar a Cecil y Camus para que vigilaron.

No era la gran cosa, el viento les favorecía y se movían rápido hacia su destino. Sin embargo, debían de tener cuidado de no encontrarse con más naves. No era como si los piratas fueran tan pacíficos y no quería ni imaginarse cómo serían las cosas si se corría el rumor de que el Demonio Blanco estaba en el barco.

Suspiró. Realmente estaba muy cansado.

Respingó cuando vio las cuerdas moverse y aún más cuando divisó la blanca figura de Camus en un extremo del barco.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le gritó sin dejar su posición.

-¿Qué parece que hago? Practicando, torpe.- le respondió dirigiéndole una gélida mirada. Malraux chasqueo la lengua, su gélida mirada parecía resplandecer en la noche, también.

-Ikki dejó en claro que no quería más magia en el barco.

-Eres demasiado leal a ese niño.- se quejó Camus.

-Te lo dije, me salvó la vida. Es un mejor capitán de lo que alguna vez fuiste o serás.

Estuvo bastante atento a que nada así alrededor se moviera, conociendo a Camus, ya debería de haber empezado a intentar golpearlo con su magia o lo que fuera.

En cambio, él solo sonrió levemente.

-¿En qué situación tan estúpida estabas metido como para que pudiera salvarte la vida?

-¿Importa ahora?- le respondió bastante cansado para pensar en algo mejor para decirle.- Si tienes tanta energía como para levantarte a hacer danzar las cosas, deberías de encargarte del timón.

-No me tienes la confianza suficiente para dejarme a cargo.

-En eso tienes razón.- se recargó sobre el timón y siguió observándolo.

Seguía haciendo movimientos gráciles con sus manos, los objetos alrededor se movía en sintonía con ellos. Malraux no podía negar que estaba sorprendido pero no podía demostrarlo.

-¿Desde cuándo pasó eso?- le preguntó sin muchas ganas.- No recuerdo nada anormal aparte de tu obsesión por los dulces.

-Al ser piratas, pertenecemos al mar. Pero algunas cosas cosas de nuestros países natales se quedan, como esto.- explicó el rubio tranquilamente mientras seguía jugueteando, estaba vez haciendo que las velas se agitaran un poco a pesar de que el viento que soplaba era tranquilo.

-Oi, si alteras el curso del barco te patearé el trasero.- Camus emitió un quejido de indignación.- Entonces, ¿dices que todos los de donde quiera que vengas pueden hacer lo mismo?

-Yo no era un cualquiera en ese lugar.

-Ahora resulta que eras de la realeza, ¿no?- se burló Malraux pero Camus no cedió.- Oh, por favor. ¿Por qué abandonarías eso? Es imposible creerte.

-La Reina murió joven, no tenía herederos. Después de unos años de guerra por el trono, alguien que no lo merecía terminó en el poder. ¿Por qué seguir en ese lugar si mi Reina ya no estaba?

-Navegamos varios años juntos, ¿por qué me estás contando esto ahora?

-¿Crees que dejaría ir a cualquiera que tuviera esa información mía?

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- le dijo mientas inconscientemente llevaba una mano hasta el mango de su espada.

-Pero supongo que me mantendré tranquilo por ahora.- habló antes de regresar a la parte de abajo para poder dormir.

Malraux suspiró. Realmente no lo entendía.

* * *

 **Lo siento, shippeo mucho a Camus y Ranmaru ;-; pero les juro que no haré nada más que una BrOTP lol**

 **Espero les haya gustado el apitulo, soy muy mala para la acción pero intentaré poner más emoción una vez lleguen a Agnapolis allí es donde las cosas se ponen buenas (espero)**

 **Liluz de Geminis: Ouch, lamento mucho lo de tu celular, se lo que se siente perder uno ;-; me encanta leer que te haya gustado, ojalá puedas seguir aquí ya que yo también disfruté mucho del CD drama y dije "¿por qué no hacer la historia?" Y ¡pum! Aquí me tienes lol ojalá leas este cap y también dejes tu lindo rw, también tratare de actualizar DCT pronto así que también espero verte por allí~ :)**

 **Y en cuanto a todos los demás lectores, espero que se animen a dejar un pequeño review que cualquier palabra de apoyo es bienvenida y de mucha ayuda :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**~IV**_

-No me cansaré nunca de tu comida, Malraux.- sonreía Ikki.

Las cenas habían dejado de ser tan tensas. Cecil tenía más ánimo aunque Camus aún no parecía tenerles confianza, el castaño ya parecía estar pasándosela bien.

-Yo creo que deberías de comer menos si quieres seguir en forma.- se burló Cecil.

-Oh~, ¡al fin tienes la confianza para hacer bromas!- exclamó feliz.

El ojiverde iba a contestar pero Camus se levantó del asiento a toda prisa.

-¡Inútiles!, ¿por qué rayos nadie está al cuidado del timón?- y justo después escucharon una detonación seguida de un golpe que estremeció la nave.

-¿Qué?

-¡Idiotas!- seguía Camus.

-Malraux, maneja los cañones. Camus te quedas con él, ayúdalo pero si en algún momento nos acercamos a ese otro barco quiero que te ocultes, no puedo permitir que sepan que el Demonio Blanco viaja aquí. Cecil, tú vendrás conmigo, vigilaremos que nadie llegue a cubierta.- ordenó El Capitán, dejando totalmente de lado las bromas de hace pocos segundos.-¿Qué están esperando? ¡Ahora!

Otro estruendo los golpeó apenas salir a cubierta.

-¡No es momento para dudar, Camus!- le rugió Malraux antes de salir corriendo hacia donde su capitán había ordenado, siendo seguido por el otro.

-¿Quiénes atacan?- cuestionó Cecil.

Ikki había sacado su telescopio y observaba hacia la otra nave.

-Son ingleses. Nos acercamos a Agnapolis y las Indias son territorio inglés, no puede ser que no lo tomara en cuenta.- se replicó el pelirrojo y guardó el telescopio de nuevo.- Muy bien, podemos salir de esto.- murmuró para sí mismo antes de salir corriendo hacia el timón.

Escuchó el rugido de sus propios cañones y esperó que Malraux estuviera usándolos sabiamente y tomará en cuenta que era un barco inglés al que estaban atacando.

-El viento no nos ayuda para salir.- se mordió el pulgar, nervioso, necesitaba a Malraux pero también necesitaba que se quedara en los cañones.- Dime que sabes atar las velas, por favor.- le dijo a Cecil.

-Claro.- le respondió seguro.

-Te lo encargo, lo necesitamos para salir de aquí.

-Lo haré, _Capitán_.- dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Ikki se sorprendió por ello, Cecil jamás lo había llamado 'Capitán' es más, Malraux no lo llamaba así normalmente.

Otro impacto los golpeó y sacudió la nave.

-¡Malraux! ¡Apunta a sus cañones, destrúyelos, evita que nos golpeen! - gritó esperando que lo escucharan.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

-¡Si no puedes con eso ven aquí y ayúdame!

Malraux le dejó el trabajo a Camus y subió a ver a su capitán.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? Se supone que llegaríamos a terrenos cercanos a Agnapolis en unos dos días.

-Pues los cálculos están mal.- sentenció.- ¿Hacia donde fijo el rumbo? Necesitamos escapar pero no podemos desviarnos de nuestro camino.

-La única manera directa de llegar allá es pasar por donde lo hizo ese barco, y no tenemos lo suficiente para pelear con ellos.

Otro golpe impactó en el casco.

-¡Camus! ¡No dejes de atacar! ¿Quieres que nos destruyan?- le gritó Ikki.

-¿Donde está Cecil?

-Le dije que recogiera las velas. ¿Hacia dónde voy, Malraux?

El peliplata gruñó un poco y cedió.- Nos desviaremos unos dos o tres días, pero podemos salir de esto.

-Entonces tú llévanos, me encargaré de los cañones ya que Camus no lo está haciendo muy bien.- le informó Ikki antes de dejarlo en el timón.

Malraux pudo escuchar a su capitán gritarle a Camus y después lo vio a él mismo encargarse de los cañones, le molestaba que Camus no estuviera ayudándolo pero justo ahora debía centrarse en sacarlos de allí.

Tendrían que rodear una pequeña isla para escapar, Ikki había hecho bien en hacer que Cecil recogiera las velas, el viento le complicaba el trabajo.

Cecil terminó y se apresuró a buscar a Ikki.

-Listo.- le informó.

-Bien hecho, ahora ayúdanos con los cañones.- le pidió el pelirrojo.

Sintieron el barco girar bruscamente, Camus se quejó por ello pero los demás lo ignoraron, bastante enfrascados en salir de ese lugar.

Las balas dejaron de golpear el barco e Ikki se permitió suspirar entonces.

-Malraux. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar a Agnapolis con esto?

-Cuatro o cinco días.- respondió sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Estos rumbos son peligrosos, deberían de montar guardias.

-¿'Deberíamos'?- dijo Ikki.- Vamos a hacerlo, todos. Tomaremos turnos.

-Se que tú y ese traidor apenas pueden sobrevivir solos pero nos arrastren ni a Cecil ni a mí en esto.

-Eres parte de esta tripulación ahora.-le dijo Ikki haciéndose presencia a pesar de que Camus era por lo menos 10 centímetros más alto que él.- Y harás lo que tú Capitán diga.

Cecil vio a su antiguo capitán apretar los puños, miró las cosas a su alrededor vigilando que nada se moviera, podría haber pasado tiempo pero la amenaza de Ikki sobre no usar magia seguía en pie.

-Camus.-el castaño alcanzó su brazo, alejándolo de Ikki también.

-Ikki.- lo llamó su teniente.- Preferiría que me dejaran esto a mi. El terreno es algo peligroso por aquí. Además de que la zona tampoco es muy segura.

-No te encargarás del timón por tantos días seguidos, necesitas descansar.

-Tú nunca lo haces, lo justo es que un peón como yo trabaje en lugar del capitán.

-Malraux, no discutamos de esto ahora, ¿sí?- suspiró y miró a los otros dos tripulantes.- Tomaremos turnos para vigilar. Los terrenos son peligrosos así que debemos tener precauciones con no encontrarnos con otros piratas. ¿Entendido?- y miró especialmente hacia el Demonio Blanco.

-Sí, Capitán.- respondió Malraux de mala gana junto con Cecil.

Camus lo miró, incrédulo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-A-Ah, no...yo.- murmuró el castaño.

Ikki rió.

-Lo siento, Camus, pero soy el capitán de esta nave.- el rubio rodó los ojos y bajó las escaleras hacia la parte inferior del barco, directo a su hamaca, supuso.- No te preocupes.- le sonrió a Cecil.- Aunque no es necesario que me llames "capitán".

* * *

-Oi, niño. ¿Seguro que puedes con esto? Ve a llamar a Ikki si no.- le dijo Malraux.

Se suponía que Cecil tenía que estar alerta vigilando pero el castaño apenas podía mantenerse en pie, se veía bastante cansado y a punto de caer dormido.

-Puedo hacerlo.- repuso.

-No, no puedes.- sentenció.- Mira hacia allá, eso parece un barco, ¿no?

Cecil estaba cansado pero sacó el telescopio de todas formas y se puso a buscar en el horizonte.

-¡Por las musas!- exclamó.-Sí, ¿qué hacemos? Cambia dirección.

-No puedo, estamos justo en la parte más estrecha ente dos islas...no hay hacia dónde ir.

-¿E-Entonces?

-Despierta a Ikki, de inmediato.

El castaño se apresuró hacia el camarote del capitán y tocó la puerta en vista de que no pudo abrirla.

-Ikki, necesitamos que salgas, estaremos bajo ataque dentro de poco.

-¿¡Dijiste ataque?!- Ikki dio un portazo y pasó de largo a Cecil. El castaño notó que probablemente no estaba dormido por su rápido tiempo de respuesta y ya llevaba la espada en mano.

-¿Qué está pasando, Malraux?

-¿Ves ese barco de allá?

-Y no tenemos espacio para movernos. Demonios.- murmuró el pelirrojo.- ¡Cecil, despierta a Camus y avísale de la batalla, que se prepare!

-¡Sí!

-¿A Camus? ¿Qué el plan no era que no lo vieran?

-¿Quieres que se quede cómodamente dormido mientras peleamos? En algo puede ayudarnos sin que sea visto.

-En eso tienes razón.- suspiró Malraux.- ¿Crees que su..."magia", ayude?

-No conozco sus límites...no puedo ordenarle que haga algo porque él no me ha permitido conocer su poder.- le contó el chico.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?

-A pesar de todo, esta batalla es por su vida. Sé que no me ve como capitán pero espero que pelea para salvarse, por lo menos.

-Confiaré en ello entonces.- suspiró Malraux.

Camus y Cecil volvieron a salir a cubierta.

-¿No pudiste hacer un mejor trabajo vigilando?- le reclamó el rubio.

-Tú pequeño camarada es quien no estaba despierto.

-Puede que haya estado algo dormido...

-No es culpa de Cecil.- informó Ikki, después se volteó de nuevo hacia su teniente. -Bien, entonces...Malraux, quédate en esta parte del barco. Cecil y yo defenderemos el resto y haré que Camus dispare los cañones.- el pelirrojo estaba a punto de ir a informarle a los otros dos todo pero se volteó de nuevo a Malraux.- Pero, no atacaremos a menos que ellos lo hagan, ¿entiendes?

-Pero-

-No. Quisiera evitar pelear el mayor tiempo posible.

Malraux suspiró.- Sí, Capitán.

A veces no lo entendía. Había sido parte de varias tripulaciones a lo largo de su vida y todos sus demás capitanes eran del tipo de atacar sin dudarlo, mientras tanto, en su tiempo con Ikki, el chico jamás le había ordenado que atacara a menos que el otro lanzará un ataque primero. Se cuestionaba seriamente si eso era lo correcto.

* * *

-Bien~.- El Capitán tomó el sombrero y lo lanzó a cubierta, ganándose la atención de los demás.- Marineros, prepárense para una apasionada batalla.

-Capitán, puede que sea una mala idea. No tenemos motivos para atacar.

-Kira.- lo interrumpió.- Reconozco esa nave. Era del enemigo del antiguo dueño de esta nave.

-¿Hablas de papá?- irrumpió un chico más pequeño.

-Eiji, ¿qué haces aquí? Les dije que se alistaran para la batalla.

-Sí, lo siento, Ei-Capitán.- se disculpó el castaño.- Solo que...Nagi está bastante emocionado pero, bueno, me preguntaba si es correcto que él esté en medio de la batalla.

-No. Nagi y Shion se quedan abajo, no les permitas salir.

-Entendido.- le informó y se fue de nuevo.

-¡Hey! ¡No pueden dejarme sin pelea! ¡Soy útil en la batalla, entiéndanlo~!- reclamaba Nagi.

-Yo también me siento así. Pero el capitán lo ordenó, Nagi.- habló Shion con calma.

-¡No! ¡No lo acepto! Yamato, diles que estaré bien.

-Podrías dejarlo.- le informó el rubio después de una mirada con su telescopio.- ¡Hey, Capitán! Solo veo a unas tres personas allí.

-Los demás deberían de estar durmiendo, sería bastante normal, Yama.

-Hagan lo que les dije. Nagi, Shion, encárguense de los cañones entonces.

Nagi siguió replicando a pesar de habérsele encargado una tarea, pero al final Shion logró arrastrarlo fuera de la cubierta.

-Nuestro capitán va a desatar el infierno, ¿cierto?- dijo Van revisando de nuevo las balas que tenía.

-No es como que me desagrade una pelea.- sonrió el rubio.- ¿Así que esto es una vieja venganza?

-Puedes tomarlo así.- dijo Eiichi.- Pero les ofreceré algo mejor.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Al hijo del Ángel Escarlata.

* * *

 **OwO he regresado de las profundidades de la oscuridad~**

 **Tienen que saber que soy muy mala narrando escenas de acción pero les prometo que trataré de hacer lo mejor para la siguiente batalla que se avecina ^^**

 **Pongo la información que cura xd para esta historia pondré que agnapolis está un poco cerca de la india, algo así como por las islas de Indonesia y/o Micronesia, hice un poco de investigación y las indias fueron territorio inglés hasta 1857 y la historia se sitúa Alrededor de 1620-1675 que fue la época de oro de la piratería. Eso fue todo en la información general ^^**

 **LadyAnneMarie: Me alegra escuchar que te guste, me pone muy feliz ver reviews como el tuyo, de hecho, en cuanto lo leí me puse a acabar este cap jajaja espero leerte también en este, nos vemos :D**

 **Muy bien, pues espero leer varios reviews y traerles el próximo capítulo dentro de poco y que este sea extraordinario. Ojalá a todos les vaya bien después de Semana Santa, enfóquense en sus estudios y trabajos que yo sé que es pesado retomarlo xD (dijo la que tiene vacaciones hasta agosto :'v)**

 **En fin, nos leemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**~V**_

-Fuego.

-Fuego~

Ikki gruñó cuando la bala impacto en el barco.

-Muy bien, entonces. ¡Camus, dispara!- sus propios cañones sonaron y miró a su teniente.- Malraux, ¿cuántos hay en cubierta?

-Puedo ver a 3 personas.- otro estallido que impactó contra su barco.- Y a juzgar por eso, debe de haber alguien más abajo, manejando los cañones.

-Ikki, las cuerdas.- le informó Cecil, las cuerdas de la otra nave se balanceaban pero no podían ver muy lejos.

-Camus no está haciendo nada, ¿cierto?

-No puede mover lo que no puede ver y bueno...sigue abajo, disparando.

-¡Ikki! ¡Están viniendo hacia acá!

El pelirrojo miró, y en efecto, dos chicos se balancearon con ayuda de las cuerdas y saltaron hasta su barco.

-Yo~

Cecil e Ikki no tardaron en desfundar sus espadas.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué atacaron?

-Diversión.- habló el rubio alzando los hombros.

-No seas así con ellos.~-le dijo el castaño.- Venimos buscando a algo o...alguien.

-"¿Viejas cuentas de Malraux? ¿El Demonio Blanco? ¿Yo?"

-Pues tendrán que pelear para llevárselo.- dijo Cecil.

-Yama, aún hay personas abajo, al parecer.

-Me encargaré de ello.

-Me temo que no podrás.- dijo Ikki y se lanzó a atacarlo. Al ver que el pelirrojo había atacado, Cecil lo hizo también. Van simplemente lo esquivó, las primeras veces, luciendo bastante despreocupado a pesar de que el castaño atacaba con fuerza.

-Pensé que serían más calmados.- suspiró y se lanzó a contrarrestar el ataque de Cecil, el castaño no pudo esperarse tan súbito ataque y pronto ya estaba siendo acorralado por los rápidos y limpios golpes de Van.

-¡Hey!- gritó Malraux y disparó lo más cercano que pudo de Van.

-¿Eh~? ¿Tienes ayuda, pequeño?

-No me digas pequeño.- le reclamó Cecil e intentó alcanzarlo una vez más aprovechando el descuido de Van.

* * *

-Iré allí yo mismo.- dijo el capitán.

-Eiichi, eso es demasiado arriesgado.- le informó Kira.- Iré yo.

-No, no. Van casi lo tiene, solo voy a asegurarme que nada salga mal. Además, planeo jugar un poco con ese otro capitán.

-Necesitas a alguien que te cubra.- habló Eiji antes de que saltara.- Eres El Capitán, no deberías abandonar la nave, de hecho.

-Eiji tiene razón.- le dijo Kira.

-No puedo arriesgarte. A ninguno más.- declaró Eiichi.

-Eres mi hermano a pesar de todo, y no te voy a dejar ir solo.

Eiichi suspiró.

-Kira, volveremos pero...cuida de Nagi y Shion.

-Si no hay más remedio. Lo haré.- le contestó su teniente.

* * *

-¡Yamato!- le gritó antes de caer en la nave, Ikki escuchó sus pasos y sacó su pistola, mientras seguía empujando a Yamato con la espada.

-Puedo con ambos si así lo quieren.- sonrió el chico.

Otro disparo cayó, cerca de Eiichi.

-No trates de hacer todo solo.- le replicó Malraux. Realmente se estaba cansando de solo observar a la distancia, pero Ikki le había ordenado quedarse en el timón.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?- sonrió, para cuando Malraux pudo entender era demasiado tarde y tenía una espada contra el cuello, a pesar de que podía sentir que el cuerpo de la otra persona era más pequeño que el suyo, no supo cómo zafarse, el cañón de su pistola voló hacia la cabeza de quien lo sostenía. Escuchó una suave risa.

-Creo que eso no te conviene.- dijo él y apretó más su agarre.

-Maldición.- murmuró Malraux.

Ikki gruñó y se lanzó a golpear la espada de Yamato, el rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos antes de que el menor se lanzara de nuevo pero para golpear su mano con la que tenía libre, su espada cayó lejos e Ikki le acercó la suya al cuello.

-Bien.- dijo mirando de reojo a Eiichi.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Antes de eso, creo que te falta alguien que salvar.- rió el castaño.

Ikki miró hacia otro lado. Cecil estaba acorralado, lo tenían contra el borde del barco y solo se disputaban por la fuerza, Cecil estaba tratando de empujar a Van para quitárselo de encima y salir del peligro, pero a pesar de estar usando todas sus fuerzas, no lograba que el otro castaño retrocediera ni un centímetro y eso que Van parecía no estar esforzándose.

-Van, ¿no es aprovecharse tenerlo así?- le dijo su capitán. El castaño sonrió y dejó de sostener la espada con ambas manos, poniendo más fuerza en una sola, con la otra alcanzó una daga en su pantalón y la alzó a la altura del rostro de ambos.

-¿Cómo lo quiere entonces, capitán?

Van acercó la daga hacia el costado de Cecil y lo escuchó jadear. Los ojos de Ikki se abrieron por la sorpresa y disparó hacia Eiichi.

-¡Nii-san!

-¡Van!

-¡Ah!...ha.

-¡Cecil!

El castaño cayó al suelo y Van se alejó de él para reunirse con su capitán, Yamato golpeó al pelirrojo al notar su conmoción, le quitó la espada y fue por la suya.

-Creo que ahora tendrán que respondernos unas cuantas preguntas.- habló Eiichi.

-No, no...Cecil, mírame.- el castaño apenas pudo voltear a verlo e intentó sonreír aunque solo pudo hacer una mueca de dolor al intentar acercarse a él. Se sostenía el costado, haciendo presión a pesar de que estaba temblando, no quería quitar la mano porque sabía que empezaría a sangrar, pero se estaba cansando.

-Ikki...

-¡Cecil, resiste!

-Tus ojos en El Capitán.- le dijo Yamato, apuntándolo con su pistola.

Ikki se dio el lujo de mirarlos por primera vez desde que se había armado todo el alboroto. La preocupación no abandonaba sus ojos, estaba inquieto, tal vez demasiado porque escuchó la pistola de Yamato estar lista para disparar.

-¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo? Tuve el cuidado de no herir a ninguno, ¡debí de cortarte el cuello cuando pude!- les gritó.

-Solo tenías que contestarme, pero estabas tan rebelde que tuve que calmarte de alguna forma, contesta pronto y podremos irnos con alguien y tú podrás cuidar de tu compañero.

-¿¡Qué quieres?!- repitió.

-Al hijo del Ángel Escarlata.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ikki, no.- le dijo Malraux retorciéndose, Eiji apretó su agarre sobre él, el peliplata pudo sentir la espada rozándole demasiado en la piel y sintió algunas gotas bajar por su cuello.-Tsk.

-Llévame.- le dijo sin titubeos, se levantó, dándole una mirada a Cecil.- Resiste.

-Duele...-le dijo Cecil, quien apenas podía seguir con los ojos abiertos.

-Van, revisa.- el castaño asintió y se acercó al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué rayos puedes revisar? ¿Qué rasgos debería de tener? Nadie está seguro de cómo lucía ella.

-Estoy seguro que no lo es si no lo sabe.- murmuró Yamato.

Van lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.- Bonito rosario, ¿aún crees en algún Dios?.- se burló y lo hizo a un lado, rasgó la camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-Parece que quien quiera que te dijo que eras tú, te engañó.- rió el chico. -No tiene nada, senchou~

-Revisa al otro chico, Eiji.- ordenó Eiichi.- Yamato, revisa al herido.

-Sí, Cap-

Ambos chicos se detuvieron a mitad de sus acciones, incapaces de moverse.

Malraux notó que el agarre del chico se había debilitado y aprovechó eso, fuera descuido o lo que sea, lo golpeó con el codo y se libró de él, tomando su espada. Dijo cayó al suelo con fuerza pero a pesar de ello, el chico no se movió, la espada se colocó en el cuello del contrario. Eiji no se movió pero pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos por el peligro inminente. Estuvo tentado a tan solo acabar con el chico allí mismo pero recordó que su capitán era demasiado pacifista a veces y no tenía idea de que pasaba por su mente en ese momento o si debía de atacar o no.

Buscó a Camus con la mirada, eso debía de ser obra suya, se veían como cuando el Demonio Blanco había hecho lo mismo con su propio cuerpo.

-¿Qué les sucede?

-Abandonen el barco en este mismo instante.- les dijo Camus.- Tú, revisa que Cecil este bien.- le dijo a Ikki. Van tampoco se movía, y el pelirrojo supo por experiencia propia que el Demonio Blanco estaba usando su magia. Lo empujó antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

-Cecil, Cecil, responde.-le dijo golpeando su rostro suavemente.

-Ikki...duele.- le dijo respirando pesadamente.

Cecil tenía una herida profunda en el costado izquierdo, justo debajo de la costilla y no dejaba de sangrar a pesar de que el castaño estaba aplicando presión, Otoya le ayudó a aplicar fuerza para detener el sangrado, el agarre de Cecil era bastante débil y respiraba cada vez más lento.

-Quédate conmigo.- le pidió preocupado.

-El Demonio Blanco está viajando en esta nave. Interesante.- dijo Eiichi.- Creí que tú nave era toda blanca, ¿o es que acaso ya no la tienes?- Camus le lanzó una mirada gélida y apretó su mano.-Oh, entonces no eres el capitán aquí...déjame adivinar, ¿él?- dijo apuntando a Ikki.- Que bajo has caído.

Escuchó a Eiji jadear y se apresuró a mirarlo, el chico parecía perder el aliento pero no podía moverse aún.

-Suéltalo.- ordenó al darse cuenta que él era el que le causaba el daño a su hermano.

-¿Y qué si no quiero?- respondió el rubio, apretando más.

Eiji estaba sofocándose y la voz de Eiichi salió con más desesperación esta vez.

-Déjalo.

-N-Nii-san.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó, disparando en su dirección. Camus solamente esquivó el tiro y Eiichi no volvió a moverse.

-¿También tengo que hacerlos regresar a su barco? Ese sería un gasto impresionantemente innecesario de mi magia.

Los soltó a todos, Eiji se desplomó en el suelo, luchando porque el aire volviera a sus pulmones. Malraux se sintió algo culpable y resopló, Ikki le estaba pegando ideas extrañas.

-Lárguense.

Malraux y Camus mantuvieron a los cuatro apuntados con sus armas mientras se marchaban.

El barco los pasó y pudieron olvidarse de ellos. Que ellos hubieran descubierto que el Demonio Blanco viajaba en ese navío, era una de sus menores preocupaciones incluso si debían de darle más importancia. Corrieron a reunirse con los otros dos una vez que vieron el peligro alejarse.

-Tengo miedo de herirlo más si lo muevo.- dijo Ikki, Malraux notó que su voz se quebraba y le dio un vistazo al otro chico. Cecil estaba vendado ya, pero las vendas y su camisa seguían empapadas de sangre.

-No podemos dejarlo en cubierta.- le dijo Camus.

-Llévenlo a mi camarote, yo no lo necesito.

-Lo haré yo.- se ofreció Malraux.- Ikki, busca más vendas o cualquier cosa para curarlo.- le dijo una vez lo tuvo en brazos y se dirigió hacia el camarote de Ikki.

Lo recostó en la cama y suspiró. Cecil estaba bañado en sudor y se veía bastante pálido. Buscó por la habitación de Ikki y encontró una botella de vidrio con lo que esperó que fuera agua, quitó la playera del castaño y quitó el vendaje que el pelirrojo le había puesto.

Tiró el agua sobre su herida y pudo escuchar su voz, no sabía si era un quejido o un sollozo, pero era señal de que seguía vivo y lo suficientemente consciente.

-¿Está bien?- escuchó a Ikki.

-Solo deja las cosas y vete, no creo que sea bueno que estés aquí mientras hago esto.- le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Está bien.- le dijo y se acercó a la cama a dejar las cosas que traía entre brazos. Su teniente se extrañó de que no reprochara, de hecho, sus pasos habían sido bastante silenciosos y lo único que hizo fue hablarle cortamente a Cecil antes de volver a salir: "Por favor, no te des por vencido."

-Hey, ¿me escuchas?- le dijo mientras seguía lavando la herida.

-Hm-mph.

-Bien. Sigue así, sigue respondiendo.

* * *

-Camus, ¿no puedes ayudar a Malraux? Debe de haber algo que puedes hacer con tu magia.- pidió Ikki.

El rubio dio un trago más a la botella de ron que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

-No puedo hacer nada.- murmuró. Ikki notó que tenía la voz rasposa, pero no supo distinguir si era por el alcohol o era por un nudo en la garganta, como el que él mismo sentía.- Mi magia tiene limitaciones. Tratar de reparar cosas, una persona, es algo que no puedo hacer. Solo puedo...jugar con su mente.

-Entonces, ¿p-puedes hacer que olvide su dolor?

Camus levantó la mirada solo un poco, procurando que la sombra de su sombrero ocultara sus ojos y las huellas que las lágrimas habían dejado a su paso. Las manos de Ikki estaban manchadas de la sangre de Cecil, en algún momento se había deshecho de sus cinturones de armas ya que en ese momento solo tenía su pistola a la mano, su camisa seguía destrozada por lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Malraux me dejará?- le preguntó. La preocupación de Ikki era tanta que ni siquiera se sorprendió al escucharlo llamar a Malraux por su nombre en vez de "idiota", "torpe", "inútil", "traidor", "cocinero" o cualquier otra cosa.

-Claro que lo hará.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo.- decretó levantándose no sin antes darle otro trago a la botella.

* * *

-Tú tatuaje, ¿qué es?- preguntó Malraux, intentando que el chico se quedara despierto.

Estaba tratando de coser su herida, era comprensible que el chico se desmayara en ese punto, sabía que el dolor era insoportable, además había perdido bastante sangre, debía de asegurarse que estaba vivo periódicamente; sin embargo, a pesar de todo pronóstico, Cecil seguía despierto, no exactamente consciente, pero despierto y vivo.

-No...lo sé.- respiraba pesado también.- Lo tengo...d-desde siempre.

-Qué extraño.- le dijo sinceramente.- ¿Desde siempre? ¿Cuándo es "siempre"?

-No lo sé. Desde...-Cecil se permitió hacerse una pausa cuando sintió otra punzada en su costado. Su visión se tornó más borrosa pero trató de mantenerse despierto.-Desde que Camus me recogió.

-¿Camus te recogió?

-Malraux...- susurró en lo que pretendía ser un grito.- Duele.

-Ya lo sé. Solo aguanta un poco más, niño.

-...No...me llames 'niño'.

El peliplata se permitió reír un poco.

-Bien. Resiste, Cecil.- le dijo mientras envolvía la venda alrededor de él.

Su piel estaba bastante caliente, necesitaba bajarle la fiebre ahora.

Camus entró a la habitación lo más callado que pudo pero aún así, no se le escapó ese detalle al otro.

-Vete.

-No me dejarás ayudarte, pero déjame ayudarlo a él.- le pidió. Y Malraux se sorprendió que no había ni un poco de hostilidad en su voz.

-¿Qué le harás?

-Solo aliviaré un poco su dolor.

-Si puedes hacer eso, ¿por qué no mejor lo sanas?- le reclamó. Malraux suspiró, no tenía nada cerca así que solo tomó la camisa que le había quitado a Cecil y la mojó con el resto del agua para colocarla en su frente.

-Si pudiera hacerlo lo haría.- Camus se acercó más a la cama y miró al castaño.

-¿Camus? Ah...quiero dormir.

-No, no. No puedes. Tenemos que asegurarnos que estés vivo.- le respondió y Malraux se preocupó un poco al oír el dolor en la voz de su ex-camarada.

-No moriré...no aún.- su voz estaba algo ronca y su respiración era algo pausada.- Tenemos una misión.

-La misión...- se cortó a media frase, incapaz de continuar al verlo en ese estado.- "La misión no es lo más importante ahora."

Posó una de sus manos en su cabeza y otra sobre su pecho. Trató de concentrarse lo mejor que pudo, la verdad era que solo utilizaba sus poderes para herir a la gente, pero estaba seguro que si lo intentaba podría hacer algo por Cecil, lo que fuera. Sintió las punzadas de dolor enviándose por su propio cuerpo, el ardor de su herida y de repente su piel ardía. Con todo eso, no se permitió hacer una mueca o apartarse, algo bueno debía de estar haciendo.

-Camus, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó aún débil.

-¿Estás bien?

-Duele, menos.- Camus sonrío para su interior, si podía cargar con el dolor de Cecil por un tiempo, lo soportaría el mayor tiempo posible, se aseguraría de que Cecil se mantuviera a flote.

-Malraux, me quedaré aquí.- le avisó al peliplata.

-Iré a buscar algo de comer, entonces. Necesita mantenerse fuerte.- Malraux intentó quitarse la sangre de los dedos, y suspiró antes de darle una última mirada a Camus y Cecil, el pequeño parecía importarle a Camus así que confió en que estaría bien.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidas a este cap lleno de malas escenas de acción y angst (?)!**

 **En fin, les dije que soy terrible en escenas de acción y amo el drama así que medio trate de hacer ambas, díganme sus comentarios sobre esto, por favor ^^;;**

 **Les explicaría ciertas cosas que creo pueden llegar a ser confusas pero mejor l dejo así y espero a solucionar todo más tarde lol**

 **Bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer, espero traerles pronto un capítulo. También espero poder leerlas en los reviews, no tengan miedo de dejar uno que cada vez que leo un review** **nuevo me pongo a escribir como loca (los que me ven escribir dicen que trato de asesinar a la pantalla a golpes lolol When tienes la habilidad de escribir rápido porque la inspiración siempre te ataca de repente jajaja).**

 **¡Los leo en el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~VI**_

-Oi, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Malraux a Ikki.

El peliplata acababa de alcanzar la cocina solo para encontrarse con el pelirrojo mirando a un punto fijo de la pared del barco, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos al principio, más al escucharlo, saltó de su asiento como un resorte para poder mirarlo.

-¿Cómo está Cecil?

-Me preocuparía por ti mismo primero.- le reclamó el peliplata.- No te has limpiado todo de las manos y sigues teniendo la camisa rota.

-Alguien de mi tripulación fue herido, Malraux. No me puedo dar el lujo de cuidarme primero, eso fue lo que hice en la pelea y Cecil terminó así.- volvió a caer con pesadez en su silla y su rostro se hundió dentro de sus brazos, solo dejando ver su desordenada y roja cabellera.

-Cecil está bien.- cedió Malraux.- Estará bien. No podrá moverse mucho unos días para que la herida no vuelva a sangrar, el niño estará bien.

Escuchó un jadeo y después un sollozo.

-Ese niño se volvió bastante importante para ti.- apuntó su teniente.

-Todos son importantes para mí.- replicó el pelirrojo.

-Más importante que Camus...me atrevo a decir que se volvió más importante que yo.

-¡No digas eso, Malraux!- se escandalizó Ikki.

-No me extrañaría que fuera así. Es más cercano a tu edad, hablan la mayoría del tiempo y parecen disfrutar su tiempo juntos.- habló mientras preparaba algunas cosas para darle a Cecil.

-Aún así...no sé mucho de él, y he cuidado no hablar mucho de mi.- murmuró volviendo a acurrucarse sobre sí mismo.- Malraux...¿puedes traerme una botella de ron? Camus tomó algo hace rato pero no sé dónde la dejó...

-Tú no soportas ni un sorbo.- casi se rió Malraux al oírlo.

-Solo quiero aclarar mi mente un poco...

-No aclararás nada así.- lo escuchó sollozar de nuevo así que suspiró y tomó la comida que le llevaría a Cecil.- Llevaré esto a Camus, Cecil está bien con él así que supongo que ahora debo hacerme cargo de ti.

-¿Qué significa eso?- y sus palabras apenas le llegaron al mayor ya que prácticamente le había hablado a la mesa.

-Si vas a beber, lo haré contigo.- le dijo e Ikki escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

* * *

" _Alza las velas alto en el cielo. Ríe con el viento._

 _Ahora, jala el gatillo de nuestros sueños. ¡Estas plegarias carga mi canción!"_

El Demonio Blanco entró en la cocina, confundido por el súbito ánimo considerando la reciente situación. Ikki y Camus estaban sentados uno a lado del otro, abrazando al contrario de los hombros y con una botella que se pasaban a ratos.

-Hey~, Camus~, ¿cómo está Cecil?- preguntó Malraux, sonriente.

-Está dormido, permití que lo hiciera ya que se ve más estable pero yo quiero dormir también así que alguien más debería de vigilarlo.- les contó aunque en el fondo dudaba que tuvieran conciencia suficiente para hacerlo.

-¿Ya está bien? ¡Estaba tan preocupado~!- exclamó Ikki aliviado pero aún así estaba arrastrando las sílabas y no parecía poder quedarse muy quieto.

-Está ebrio, ¿cierto?- preguntó a Malraux.

-Un poco.- murmuró el peliplata que, la verdad, tampoco estaba en su mejor estado.- Ikki no aguanta demasiado el alcohol por eso le dije que bebiéramos juntos.

-Pero parece que también te excediste.- se quejó Camus.

-Anda, Ikki dijo que tú también bebiste, anímate.- le dijo, bastante más alegre de lo normal y le dio un codazo en el costado a lo que el rubio se quejó más de lo que debería.- Oi, ¿estás bien?

-Me duele un poco todavía.- murmuró.

-¿¡Eh!? Si tú no hiciste nada en la pelea de hace rato.

-Sería un gasto de energía explicarte.- se resignó y los pasó de largo para ir a buscarse algo de comer.

-¡Yo no estoy mal! Tal vez mi ánimo sea mejor por esto.- dijo alzando la mano donde tenía la botella.- Pero estoy en mis cinco sentidos dentro de lo que cabe decir.

Camus suspiró y miró al pelirrojo que estaba recargado sobre la mesa, medio dormido.

-Entonces solo voy a tomar algo y me iré a cuidar de Cecil de nuevo.- le dijo.

-¡Yo puedo cuidarlo!- exclamó Ikki levantándose de repente de su posición.- Un minuto...el barco da vueltas, ¡Malraux!, ¿acaso no sabes manejar el timón?- se quejó levantándose débilmente.

Malraux escuchó al rubio reír suavemente y gruñó.

-Anda a tu cuarto.- le dijo a su capitán.-No te has cambiado ese trapo roto desde la pelea. Ve y cuida a Cecil.

-¡Cuidaré a Cecil, sí!- dijo riendo y salió de la cocina aún tambaleándose.

-Hey, ¿qué crees qué haces?- le dijo Camus a punto de ir a perseguir al chico para que no fuera a molestar al otro.- Ikki no está en estado como para ir a cuidar a Cecil.

-Ikki es un ser humano bastante maravilloso. La situación lo requiere entonces será todo lo cuidadoso y atento que te puedas imaginar.- le explicó el peliplata. Camus seguía sin convencerse así que Malraux lo sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que saliera.- Y más porque a Ikki le importa Cecil, realmente, bastante.

-No te creo.- insistió el rubio.

-Escúchame por esta vez.- le habló realmente serio.- Siento que Ikki necesita un tiempo para pensar. No sé que es, pero parece estar demasiado unido a él.

Camus pareció reconsiderárselo y se rindió para después colocar su plato con arroz y curry en la mesa y empezar a comer. Malraux se sentó en la silla frente a él después.

-¿Realmente estás bien?- le preguntó después de un rato de estar mirándolo, a simple vista parecía igual que siempre pero si se fijaba bien, lo notaba más pálido e incluso estaba sudando.

-Lo estoy, es solo, son solo...síntomas de Cecil.- habló el rubio.

-¿Puedes hacer eso?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, Camus.- le reclamó el peliplata.- Estás tomando el dolor de Cecil.

-Sabes que lo hago, no necesitas una respuesta entonces.- le respondió el rubio.

-¿Él está sintiendo algo?

-Por supuesto que sí, ya no estoy con él...es solo que sigo sintiéndolo en mí.

-Tú también pareces apreciarlo bastante.- apuntó el teniente dando otro trago a su botella.

-También es un gasto de energía explicarte eso.- murmuró cansado.- Podría decir lo mismo contigo e Ikki, pareces una madre.

-¿¡Eh?! Solo cuido a mis compañeros, cosa que jamás hiciste cuando navegábamos juntos. Me juré ser mejor persona de lo que habías sido, aunque debo decir que no lo logré hasta que llegué a Ikki.

-...¿En serio te molesta tanto cómo era como capitán?

Malraux lo miró de nuevo y no pudo soportar su mirada mucho tiempo.

-Tsk, claro que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿E-Eh?

-No me lo niegues. Has sido parte de muchas tripulaciones pero parece que soy al único al que le tienes recelo.

-¡No me vengas con tu vocabulario fino! Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pude haber perdido la vida en tus estúpidas misiones.- explicó levantándose.-"Me sentí traicionado por un amigo."- pensó, pero por supuesto que esas palabras no saldrían de su boca jamás.- Tomaré el timón por lo que queda de esta noche, Ikki está bien en su camarote con Cecil, confía en él. Tú haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Estaba en una especie de estado de reposo leve considerando que había pasado toda la noche despierto y el alcohol estaba haciendo algo de efecto en él, pero se suponía que estaba cuidando al chico así que prefirió entretenerse en otra cosa, como en tratar de descifrar que diablos era el tatuaje del castaño.

-¿Por qué huele a alcohol?- escuchó la débil voz de Cecil junto con un quejido.

-Oh, estás despierto de nuevo, ¿necesitas algo?- le preguntó rápidamente, desperezándose y enderezándose en la silla que había colocado junto a su cama, listo para levantarse por cualquier cosa que el chico le pidiera.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo el castaño, más gruñó de dolor una vez que intentó incorporarse.

-Será mejor que te quedes acostado.- le recomendó el pelirrojo.

-Ikki...¿estuviste tomando?- preguntó aún con la voz rasposa.- Agua.

Él asintió y se levantó para traer una botella, tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama y después le dio de beber.

-¿Lo hiciste?- preguntó un poco más compuesto.

-Perdí la compostura. Lo siento, soy un capitán terrible. Es solo que...estaba muy preocupado.- le confesó sin querer mirarlo. Cecil se permitió sonreír in poco aprovechando que el pelirrojo no lo miraba.

-Eres un buen Capitán.- le dijo.- ¿Qué pasó al final? Me desmayé un poco...

-Camus los obligó a irse.

-¿Lastimó a alguien?- preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé, no creo. Yo estaba...tratando de parar tú sangrado.

-Gracias.

-Y-Yo no hice nada. Fueron Malraux y Camus, agradéceles más tarde, si quieres, cuando estés mejor.- le contestó Ikki, nervioso. Recordó las palabras de Malraux. "Ese niño se volvió bastante importante para ti...me atrevo a decir que más que yo." No. No era cierto. No podía. Conocía a Malraux de más tiempo y habían vivido varías cosas juntos que hacían que su vínculo fuera más fuerte que el que tenía con Cecil, ¿no?

-¿Cuando crees que pueda salir de la cama?- le preguntó el castaño, aburrido a pesar de haber despertado hace poco tiempo.

-Tres días, tal vez. ¿Duele?

Cecil negó.- Puedo soportarlo.

-Eres sorprendente...es la primera vez que te hieren así, ¿no? La primera vez que me pasó...creo que estuve inconsciente desde que me hirieron hasta dos días después.

-¿En serio?- dijo Cecil divertido, aunque al intentar reír su costado envió punzadas al resto de su cuerpo y se quedó quieto.- Estuve despierto hasta que Malraux terminó conmigo.

-Wow.- exclamó Ikki realmente sorprendido.- Resististe bastante.

-Sí...pero duele.- murmuró llevándose una mano al costado donde estaba su herida.

-No lo hagas.- le advirtió el pelirrojo.- Te lastimarás más. Mejor...ah...debes distraerte con algo.

-Pero estoy confinando a esta cama, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Mm...no lo sé.- admitió nervioso.- Pero yo estaré aquí así que si necesitas algo...

-¿Cómo te hirieron a ti?

-¿Quieres saber de mí?- Cecil asintió e Ikki se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba si le contaba algo, dentro de él, sabía que podía confiar en el castaño.- Muy bien, entonces...fue cuando yo todavía no era el capitán, creo que tenía unos 15 años...

* * *

-Ikki, ¿qué tanto sabes de música?- le preguntó Cecil. Habían pasado unos 3 días desde que lo habían herido, su condición era relativamente mejor pero Ikki aún creyó un poco cruel mandarlo de regreso a su hamaca en la parte baja del barco, así que le ordenó seguir en su camarote al menos hasta que pudiera caminar con normalidad. Desde ese día, Ikki le había dejado las guardias nocturnas a Camus y Malraux para poder cuidar al castaño. Tomaba siestas cuando el chico se dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del día con él, hablando y haciendo su día menos aburrido. Justo estaba llegando con la comida cuando a Cecil se le ocurrió hacer esa pregunta.

-¿Música? Sé bastantes canciones, es divertido cantar.- le respondió alegre, pasándole su comida al chico.

-¿Podrías reconocer una canción si la oyes?

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó antes que nada.

-Tengo unas melodías en la mente, pero no logro recordar mucho.

-¿Qué te parece si me muestras?- rió el pelirrojo pero Cecil de verdad empezó a cantar.

- _Listor lu jineil los Agna, Ohroizz wellt mollvait…Vi kizz el muse feilis wiltz Agna. Enne fel colfin reijistar…_

Ikki lo escuchó confundido, no recordaba haber oído algo así, ni siquiera sabía que lenguaje era, pero de alguna manera lo sentía familiar.

-¿Entonces? No sé que es.- insistió Cecil.

-Ah, yo, no...creo que no puedo ayudarte con eso, Cecil.- le respondió apenado. El castaño pareció bastante triste y algo dentro de la mente del pelirrojo se prendió rápidamente en alarma al verlo así.- Puedo enseñarte otra canción, si quieres.- le ofreció y los ojos verde brillante de Cecil se despegaron de su plato de comida aún en sus manos y brillaron al asentir ante la propuesta del capitán.- Okay...entonces. "Como un mástil, nuestros inquebrantables lazos. ¡Nunca nos retractaremos en nuestras palabras!"

-" _Alza las velas alto en el cielo. Ríe con el viento. Ahora, jala el gatillo de nuestros sueños_."- cantó Cecil, tan inmerso en escuchar a Ikki que no pensó en cómo conocía esa canción.

* * *

-Oi.- le llamó el peliplata.- Se que dijiste que 'no dejarías a nadie ir con información' pero eres bastante extraño. ¿Cecil? ¿Cómo rayos es que ese niño tan radiante llegó a ti?

-¿Por qué siempre preguntas cosas tan complicadas?- reclamó Camus.

-¿Entonces qué se supone que pregunte?- el rubio no le contestó así que Malraux empezó a pensar en cualquier otro pregunta que pudiera ser fácil de responder y que no deslindara otra historia.- ¿Qué hay de su tatuaje? Es bastante joven para tener uno.

-Te hiciste este tatuaje a su misma edad si mal no recuerdo.- le dijo tomando su antebrazo y subiendo su camisa para observar las varias líneas que corrían por su brazo, desde sus pulseras hasta más allá de donde se podía ver.

-Tú tienes el mismo.- le reclamó con una leve sonrisa.- Pero jamás te quitas esa casaca. Se ve a través de la camisa.

-Cometí errores en el pasado.

-¿Uno de ellos soy yo?

 _"...jala el gatillo de nuestros sueños...¡Estas plegarias carga mi canción!"_

-Están...¿cantando?- dijo Malraux confundido.

-Están cantando.- repitió Camus, en un tono aún más sorprendido que el de Malraux.- Su conexión.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas?

-No es nada.- se quitó de encima y decidió dejarlo al timón.

-¡Oi! Pensé que era tu turno.- le reclamó el peliplata pero el otro chico no se volteó.

Camus miró que Malraux no lo siguiera con la mirada y fue hasta el camarote de Ikki, recargándose en la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía adentro.

-¡Wah! ¿Cómo conoces la canción?- preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado.

-No lo sé, la verdad, jamás he escuchado mucha música, mucho menos cantado.- le respondió él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero cantar contigo es bastante divertido.

-¡Entonces te encantará Agnapolis! Es un país de música y musas, todo es bastante bello allí.

-¿Ya has ido antes?

-Una o dos veces...pero Ringo y Ryuuya me contaban historias sobre ese lugar, me decían que a mis padres les gustaba ese lugar.

-¿Ringo y Ryuuya no son tus padres?- preguntó confundido.

-Bueno, bueno, algo así.- rió el pelirrojo.- Ellos me cuidaron desde que mamá me dejó a su cuidado, me dijeron que ella era una pirata y bueno, ya sabemos que era el Ángel Escarlata, ¿no?

-¿Qué crees que haya en Agnapolis que sea tan importante como para que tu madre te de esa pista?

-No tengo idea.- aceptó Ikki.- Jamás vi algo fuera de lo normal. Oh, aunque...- se llevó una mano al mentón en pose pensativa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Lo único extraño que recuerdo en torno a Agnapolis es que estaban en una especie de guerra de sucesión porque el príncipe heredero se había ido o algo así.- explicó Ikki.- Pero no creo que tenga que ver nada con ella, es decir, no creo que haya sido de Agnapolis, es un país muy tranquilo como para que se convirtiera en pirata después.

-Eres muy fuerte.- le comentó Cecil después de un rato.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ikki, confundido.

-No sé cómo podría soportar tal cantidad de información tan de repente, pero tú haz llevado todo muy tranquilo sobre tus orígenes. Tú madre, tu hermano...

-La verdad, no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo todo.- admitió con un suspiró triste.- Pero es mi deber.

-Eres fuerte.- repitió.- Me alegra que seas nuestro capitán.

Malraux lo haló por detrás de las ropas, alejándolo lo bastante para que no oyeran los dos que estaban adentro. Camus se dejó llevar sabiendo que los otros dos no podían saber que había estado espiándolos.

-Creo que esto si merece una respuesta complicada.

* * *

 **¡Pero por supuesto que tenía que haber música en un fic de Utapri! Y más porque Pirates of the frontier es mi canción y CD Drama favorito del Shining Theater. Igual que la canción de Cecil que es Ai no Reincarnation, me encanta ese inicio en agnapolisciano (?) lol**

 **Espero que alguien siga leyendo esto ;; aun así, yo espero que alguien diga aquí y se anime a dejar un reviews en este cap porque ya en el próximo llegamos a Agnapolis y Camus va a tener una interesante conversación con Ran~ uwu**


	7. Chapter 7

**_~VII_**

La cocina estaba en un silencio pesado, las olas del mar golpeando el barco no les ayudaban en nada para disolver la tensión en el aire. A ambos los separaba la mesa vacía, Camus de un lado, dándole la espalda al peliplata y Malraux, custodiando la puerta, dispuesto a obtener una respuesta concreta después de tanta evasión de Camus.

-Traté de no presionarte. Hombre, cada quien puede tener su propia historia sin contarla al mundo pero esto es bastante sospechoso hasta para ti.- le dijo Malraux.- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

-¿Por qué importa tanto que haya estado escuchándolos?

-Tratamos de confiar en ustedes, pero yo siempre protejo a mi capitán.- Malraux suspiró al ver que aún así no le contestaban.- ¿Entonces?

-Estaban cantando.- le respondió simplemente.

-¿Y? Eso no explica por qué los espiabas.- se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared de a lado de la puerta.

-Todo estará resuelto una vez lleguemos a Agnapolis, no tienes que indagar más en el asunto.- Camus escuchó a Malraux gruñir pero sabía que lo mejor era seguir evadiéndolo, lo más que pudiera, aún si sentía que no saldría de allí hasta darle alguna información.

-Agnapolis. Entonces algo de verdad está sucediendo allí.- masculló el peliplata.- Y tú sabes que es ese 'algo'. ¿Qué es ese 'algo'?

-Respuestas.

-Por un demonio, Camus.- le dijo acercándose a él para poder tomarlo de las ropas, claramente desesperado por tanto misterio.- Tan solo dime qué pasa.

-¿Crees que es fácil?- le dijo alzando la voz.

-¡No lo sabré si no hablas!

-¡Pues es difícil! ¿Crees que no lo es? ¡Le mentí a Cecil toda su vida sobre su procedencia!- le gritó, harto, harto de él y de que lo estuviera sosteniendo, que le gritara. Se sentía frustrado por no haber podido con todo un poco más.

Camus lo empujó, Malraux lo dejó ir fácilmente y se dio cuenta que miraba más allá de él, que seguía dándole la espalda a la puerta.

-¿Me mentiste?

-Cecil.- pronunció en una exhalación, se volteó a mirar al castaño.

Tenía el cabello revuelto de tanto estar en la cama, la camisa blanca estaba a medio desabrochar y dejaba ver su tatuaje y los vendajes en la parte inferior de su torso. Se sostenía al marco de la puerta y ninguno de los dos pudo decir si era por la impresión de las palabras del Demonio Blanco o porque era su primer día fuera de la cama.

-¿¡Me mentiste?! ¿¡En qué?! ¡Acaso...! ¿Acaso todo el tiempo que he estado contigo ha sido una mentira?- le dijo, él mismo no sabía que sentir, no entendía que pasaba. Hace solo un minuto Ikki le había dado permiso para al fin levantarse e ir a buscar la comida de ambos en lo que el pelirrojo dormía un poco.

-No, escucha, no es lo que piensas-

-¡Entonces explícame!- exigió avanzando hasta la mesa, apoyándose pesadamente ahí cuando llegó.

-O-Oi, tranquilo, tus heridas no han sanado del todo.- le dijo Malraux, a pesar de que sabía que estaba en todo el derecho de estar en ese estado demandante.

-¡No, Malraux!- le gritó y después se llevó una mano al costado herido, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Primero, deberías calmarte, no te lastimes más.- insistió el peliplata. Cecil dejó de prestarle atención y miró a su ex-capitán, exigiendo información, se sentía traicionado y supuso que eso se notaba claramente en él porque Camus parecía herido, y le enojó mucho el hecho de que él se sintiera así.

-¿Toda mi vida me has estado mintiendo? ¿No estoy contigo porque mi madre te pidió que me protegieras? ¿Por qué nos encontraste en el mar, no?

-Eso...es verdad...- dijo Camus lentamente, tratando de que el castaño se tranquilizara lo suficiente para poder explicar toda la situación. Cecil al fin se dio por vencido cuando una punzada de dolor lo hizo sentirse débil así que corrió una silla y se dejó caer en ella con pesadez.

-¿Sabes algo más, entonces? ¿Dónde está ella, mi familia? ¿De dónde vengo?- le bombardeó con preguntas.

-Es cierto que jamás te dije nada...pero fue para protegerte.- insistió Camus, mirando al moreno con sinceridad que Cecil no pudo tomar en serio.

-¡Por las musas, Camus! ¡Solo habla!

El rubio miró a Malraux pidiendo algo de ayuda pero él solo alzó los hombros, realmente estaba en la misma penumbra que Cecil. Camus suspiró.

-Eso. Tu tatuaje, las musas, tu conexión con ellas y con la música. Cecil, todo eso es proveniente de Agnapolis...Igual que tú.

-¿Eh?- exclamaron ambos, Malraux y Cecil. El castaño negó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy de Agnapolis? ¿Por qué estoy contigo? Mi madre...¿la conociste? ¿Murió?- le preguntó quebrándosele la voz y a Camus se le hizo cada vez más difícil seguir.

-Tal vez no sea de la manera en la que te lo dije...- se llevó una mano al cabello, dejando que sus dedos corrieran por él tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.- Conocí a tu madre, sí. Pero no sé si este muerta. La verdad, Cecil, yo...¿en serio quieres escuchar esto?- le preguntó en un suspiro.

-¡Sí!

-Cecil, tú eres el segundo hijo del Ángel Escarlata. Sí, naciste en Agnapolis, cuatro años después que Ikki.

Cecil pareció soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, subió los codos a la mesa, incapaz de mirar al rubio de nuevo. Malraux seguía alejado, solo escuchando sin saber muy bien si realmente debía de estar allí...aunque tal vez, Cecil era el que de verdad no debería de estar escuchando eso.

-¿Yo soy el hermano de Ikki?- le dijo, enterrando sus manos en su cabello.- Sigue. Quiero saberlo todo.

Camus miró de nuevo al peliplata que quería mantenerse al margen ahora que todo se había vuelto tan personal.

-Deberías.- le susurró sin ganas, sentándose en la mesa para poder escuchar mejor. El Demonio Blanco respiró hondo, luciendo más vulnerable de lo que Malraux lo había visto nunca.

-Realmente no sé mucho de ella. Pero Cecil, tampoco eres cualquiera en Agnapolis...tu madre, el Ángel Escarlata, se hizo pasar por una ciudadana cualquiera, pero de alguna manera logró captar la atención del rey.- Camus se recargó en la mesa, frustrado de tener que seguir.- Porque cuando yo llegué, era la reina.

-¿Príncipe?- murmuró Malraux, confundido y asombrado, mirando al pobre chico: débil, en ropas viejas y con un vendaje barato. Definitivamente no lucía como el príncipe de Agnapolis.- Oi, ¿crees que somos tontos como para tragarnos eso?

-Malraux. Creo que debemos confiar en esto, o escucharlo, por lo menos.- lo detuvo Cecil.- Sigue.

-Ella ya había escondido el tesoro desde que dejó a Ikki en esa isla...y aún tenía problemas con muchos piratas. Y todos ellos querían el tesoro. Una vez que la encontraron, atacaron en la noche. Ese mismo día, las autoridades del reino me habían atrapado, habían visto que era un pirata y me llevaban al palacio para que se dictara mi sentencia de muerte por piratería...pero el ataque empezó.

 _Aproveché la oportunidad para escapar, pero entonces la vi. La reina, tu madre, el Ángel Escarlata. Y corrí tras ella, porque quería la ubicación del tesoro, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera._

 _Pero cuando al fin se detuvo, fue porque entró en una habitación. Cuando yo llegué, tenía una espada en la mano y una cuna detrás de ella mientras el llanto de un niño llenaba la habitación._

 _No pude hacer nada cuando la vi así...sentí compasión. Así que traté de ayudarle, pero mientras yo me encargaba de unos piratas que estaban cerca, otros lograron colarse por una de las ventanas._

 _-¿Dónde está el tesoro, Ángel?_

 _-Jamás te lo diré._

 _-Dilo o él muere._

 _-¡Deja a mi hijo, rufián infeliz!_

 _Su espada cortó el aire, atravesando también al otro pirata que con su último suspiro de vida logró herirla, aunque no parecía de gravedad ya que siguió luchando contra los otros con agilidad. Te tomó en sus brazos, creo que estabas dormido aún, me miró y dijo que la siguiera, al parecer, el castillo de Agnapolis tiene pasajes secretos para ese tipo de ocasiones así que nos llevó entre pasadizos._

 _Una vez que recorrimos varios mientras oíamos el caos por encima nuestro, llegamos a una salida que daba muy cerca del puerto._

 _-Yo los distraigo.- dijo.- Sí trato de huir con él, probablemente terminemos muertos...no quiero que eso le suceda a él...- te miró por un rato y puedo jurar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.- El tesoro que guardé solo puede ser hallado por mis dos hijos. Si ambos se juntan, sabrán que hacer y dónde buscar. Así que cuídalo bien, y si quieres encontrar el tesoro, tendrás que buscar a Ikki, debe de tener unos 7 años ahora...- dijo mordiéndose la uña del pulgar, estaba nerviosa pero decidida._

 _-Un minuto. ¿Estás diciendo que le confías tu hijo a un pirata? ¿En serio?_

 _-Se que no eres malo, me ayudaste allá arriba hace rato. Pude ver la compasión en tus ojos.- dijo ella._

 _-Pero es un niño..._

 _Pude ver cómo te abrazaba y besaba por última vez y te ponía en mis brazos._

 _-Su nombre es Cecil.- dijo y después corrió hacia afuera lo más rápido que pudo._

 _-¡Vengan por mí, desgraciados!- gritó y corrió en otra dirección. Poco después los piratas corrieron tras ella._

 _Yo no pude hacer nada por un tiempo. Eras una cosa demasiado pequeña, deberías de haber tenido unos 3 años, por lo menos agradecía que siguieras durmiendo. Ella acababa de dejarte a mi cuidado y me había dado la clave para encontrar el tesoro. Pero para eso, tendría que mantenerte vivo._

-¿Entonces solo estoy vivo porque quieres el tesoro? ¿Todo esto fue un plan? ¡Tenías que juntarnos para encontrar eso! ¡Por eso es que hiciste todo esto! Ya sabía que no soportarías el vivir como un simple marinero por nada.- exclamó exaltado, sus palmas golpearon la mesa y la silla en la que estaba chilló contra el suelo de madera al levantarse.

-Cecil, sabes que no es así. No te cuide todos estos años solo por eso.

-¡Mentiras! Por las musas, solo quieres llegar al tesoro. Por el oro. Las intenciones de Ikki son puras, solo quiere encontrar a su...a nuestra madre y tú solo estás pensando en los tesoros. Es increíble, Camus.- le dijo con verdadero desprecio. El castaño salió tal como entró, de una manera que dejó a los otros dos en shock.

-Creo que has cometido el peor error de toda tu triste existencia.

Un cuchillo voló tan cerca de su rostro que se echó para atrás como reflejo, cayendo de la mesa donde estaba sentado.

-No te atrevas a hablar de esto. No debía de enterarse. Ikki no debe de enterarse. Iré a detenerlo. No le cuentes nada.

-¡Eso era un maldito cuchillo, Camus!- reclamó el peliplata.

El Demonio Blanco salió del lugar buscando a Cecil con la mirada, regresaba hacia el camarote de Ikki y el pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado así que debía de estar allí adentro.

-Lo siento.- murmuró y alzó la mano en dirección al chico, que paró en seco.

-¡C-Camus!

-No puedo permitir que le digas a Ikki.- le dijo él.

-No puedes mantenerme callado por mucho tiempo.- le respondió, enojado.

-Es peligroso. Todo en tu vida es peligroso. ¿Por qué crees que raramente tocábamos puerto? Si alguien descubre que eres el príncipe de Agnapolis, te cazaran.- le explicó el Demonio Blanco, aún sin liberarlo.

-Vamos a Agnapolis, no le harían daño a su príncipe ahí.- le contestó Cecil.

-Te equivocas.- el castaño seguía sin poder moverse pero supo que era la voz de Malraux la que hablaba.-Ikki y yo fuimos hace uno o dos años, había una pequeña pelea de sucesión. Ya que el príncipe heredero no se encontraba y el rey no había vuelto a casarse desde la desaparición de la reina.

-¡Ikki me contó eso y dijo que no era nada grave!- reclamó el castaño.

-¡Escúchame!- le pidió Malraux.- Los hermanos del rey empezaron a reclamar el trono y suponiendo que lo obtuvieran...ellos no estarían para nada alegres de que se los quitaran.

-¡Yo no pienso reclamar ningún trono!- exclamó Cecil.

Camus lo soltó, incapaz de tenerlo más tiempo así.

-Deténlo.- le urgió Malraux. Cecil corrió hasta la puerta del camarote pero volvió a congelarse. Camus giró su dedo y el castaño se dio la vuelta, atrajo su mano hacia él y Cecil estaba de nuevo frente a ellos.

-¿¡Ahora también puedes hacer algo como esto?!- le gritó.

-Tú no deseas el trono, pero si se enteran, te pondrán directamente y los hermanos del rey, te querrán muerto, para que eso no ocurra. No puedo permitir que te cacen.

-No me interesa. Necesito decirle a Ikki que no encontraremos nada en Agnapolis entonces, debemos de encontrar otra cosa que ayude.- se excusó él, luchando contra el hechizo de Camus.

-Pero tiene razón.- acordó el rubio.- Estoy seguro que el rosario tiene esas coordenadas porque necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y...bueno.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- apuntó Malraux.- Lo que sabemos es que ella tenía problemas serios con los demás piratas y por eso dejó a Ikki, no creo que tuviera planeado ir a Agnapolis a refugiarse si no, lo hubiera llevado con ella, ¿no es así?- ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para responderle así que lo dejaron continuar.- ¿Y si le hizo llegar el rosario una vez que estuvo a salvo?, probablemente en el castillo, cuando te tuvo a ti. Tal vez porque quería que algún día Ikki se diera cuenta y fuera a reunirse con ambos.

-Aún así, es muy peligroso para Cecil.

-No tomes decisiones por mí.- le interrumpió el castaño.

-Ikki y yo bajaremos en Agnapolis. Trataremos de buscar algo que nos ayude y volveremos. Sería peligroso que vean a cualquiera de los dos.- explicó Malraux.

-Si hacen eso no encontrarán nada.- suspiró Camus.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- le dijo Malraux.

Camus miró a Cecil y miró de nuevo al peliplata.

-"No me hagas explicarle más, por favor."

-Como sea.- murmuró el peliplata, entendiendo a su compañero.- Es lo más conveniente, Cecil. Sea o no que encontremos algo importante para la búsqueda, necesitamos provisiones. Ambos son blancos fáciles, tú por tu status y...la recompensa por cazar al Demonio Blanco es alta.

Cecil pareció pensarlo, porque en realidad las palabras de Malraux le sonaban más lógicas de lo que quería.

-Suéltame.- le dijo a Camus quien inmediatamente obedeció y Cecil volvió a pararse por sí mismo.- Pensaré sobre esto. Necesito aclarar mis ideas.- tocó su costado de nuevo, maldijo por lo bajo pues pudo sentir que comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo.- suspiró.- Le dije a Ikki que llevaría la comida. No le diré nada.- aclaró al ver que ambos se alteraban de nuevo.- Por ahora.- agregó antes de volver a la cocina con pasos débiles.

-¿Hay algo más que deba saber?- le preguntó Malraux.

-No deberías de saberlo.

-Pues el daño ya está hecho así que dime que sucede.

Camus negó y señaló la puerta de la cocina, se dio la media vuelta para volver al timón con Malraux pisándole los talones.

Vieron a Cecil pasar de nuevo con platos de comida en sus manos y se encerró de nuevo en el camarote del chico.

-Hace años, lo llevé cerca de mi ciudad natal.- comenzó a relatar Camus.- Él no lo recuerda, le pedí a ella que le quitara ese recuerdo.

-¿A quién?

-Una bruja.- le respondió.- Debo admitirlo, los primeros años en los que tuve que cuidarlo...no me agradaba. No podía verlo sin pensar en que ese niño era la clave para un gran tesoro. Llevé a Cecil con ella, quería saber si podía sacarle información, lo que sea, que me guiara a el tesoro. Ella me dijo que todos sus recuerdos relacionados a ello, estaban bloqueados y que solo serían liberados una vez que se encontrara y formara un vínculo con aquel que tenía la contraparte del hechizo...

-Ese debe de ser Ikki.- reflexionó el peliplata. Camus asintió.

-Si tu bajas en Agnapolis con Ikki, en definitiva, no encontrarán nada. Los recuerdos sobre el tesoro, de ambos, se desbloquearán pronto. Ellos han tenido un gran avance. Que Cecil pudiera cantar de nuevo es signo de que sus recuerdos están siendo desbloqueados. Porque-

-La gente de Agnapolis vive de la música de las musas.- Malraux suspiró.- Esto está tan mal. Todo eso es la esencia de Cecil y se la negaron todos estos años.

-Su madre es quien hizo todo eso.

-Lo sé. Es extraño decirlo, pero no te culpo...de hecho, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidándolo.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo.

-Entonces, ¿se supone que debemos de darles tiempo?- el peliplata se recargó sobre el timón. Era demasiada información para él.- Llegaremos mañana si el clima sigue así. No creo que sea el suficiente tiempo.

Camus se quitó el sombrero y dejó sus dedos correr por su cabello.

-Yo tampoco.

* * *

-¡Oh! Cecil, iba a ir por ti.- exclamó Ikki apenas el castaño entró por la puerta. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente para recibirlo con una sonrisa.

-Ja, lo siento. ¿Tardé demasiado?

-No, no. Para nada. Acabo de despertar. Me hacía falta un buen sueño~

-Te dije que durmieras más.- le dijo Cecil, ignorando el dolor punzante de su costado, sonriéndole devuelta y con una ternura que no había utilizado antes.

Ikki se sorprendió por ello, pero pensó que sería por su estado y le ayudó a colocar ambos platos en una mesa cercana.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- le apartó la camisa para ver el vendaje manchado de algunas gotas de sangre.-¡La herida se abrió de nuevo!

-No es nada.- le dijo él, aún sonriendo a pesar de que el pelirrojo se veía bastante preocupado. Le alegró verlo así.- Ikki...

-¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?

Cecil solo se dedicó a mirarlo. Su preocupación se notaba en sus ojos rojizos, los suyos eran verdes; su cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado por su siesta, el suyo probablemente estaba igual pero era castaño; su piel era más blanca que la de él...había demasiadas diferencias entre ellos, pero si lo que Camus había dicho era cierto. Era su hermano.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sin pensarlo realmente.

-Whoah, Cecil, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó alarmado.

-Sí...solo. No lo sé.

Cecil no se oía mal por lo que Ikki se pudo relajar un poco, incluso sonrió.

-Un abrazo...hace mucho que no me abrazaban.- murmuró el pelirrojo y le correspondió.

-A mí igual...-suspiró Cecil.

-¿Desde cuando?

-...Tuve una pesadilla una vez, sobre mi madre...- se le rompió la voz, solo recordaba una silueta, que extrañamente con los años se veía más nítida, pero ahora podía verla completamente bien. Una mujer: castaña, piel blanca, ojos verdes; una mezcla de ambos.

-Tu madre.- Ikki lo apretó aún más en sus brazos. Porque sabía que él jamás podría recordar a su madre, había sido solo un bebé cuando ella lo dejó y era imposible recordarla a pesar de a veces mezclar sus recuerdos.

 _"-Otoya."_

Era Ringo, estaba seguro. Él siempre había sido como su madre.

 _"-Otoya."_

-"Ikki. Mi nombre es Ikki."

 _"-Otoya. Espero volver a verte algún día..."_

-"Así será, Ringo, Ryuya...solo espérenme."

 _"-Encuéntranos, Otoya."_

-Extraño a mis padres.- susurró el pelirrojo.

Cecil sintió como temblaba y se aferró más a él, se aferró como jamás se había aferrado a algo. Y sabía que no se refería a sus padres biológicos, a la madre que compartían y a su padre, sino, a aquellos que lo habían criado, Ringo y Ryuya, a los que consideraba sus padres. Y de alguna manera supo...que sería mejor guardar todo en secreto.

* * *

-¿Cómo sabremos que su vínculo o lo que sea está bien?

Camus hurgó en las bolsas de su casaca y sacó una vieja piedra que sostuvo en su mano.

-Cecil tenía esto. Es su conexión con las musas. Ellas pueden comunicarse con él, con esto-

-Oi.

-Así que-

-Oi.

-tenemos que observar par-

-¡Oi! Está brillando.- le interrumpió Malraux.

La piedra en las manos de Camus parpadeaba.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Su vínculo. Pero...¿alguno no está queriendo liberar sus recuerdos?

-No está aceptando sus recuerdos. Ikki...no sé si pueda ser que hayan modificado sus recuerdos, pero si es así, no se desprenderá del recuerdo de quienes lo criaron fácilmente.

-Tiene que hacerlo.- le dijo Camus, apretando el collar con la piedra en su puño.- Tiene que aceptar que es parte de él. Ambos tienen que aceptar su origen.

* * *

Ikki aún descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. No se atrevían a soltarse.

-Ser capitán es duro.- alcanzó a oírle.

-Debe de serlo.- le dijo Cecil.- Pero lo haces genial.

-Significa mucho viniendo de alguien que se unió hace poco.- Ikki al fin se levantó y Cecil sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo con lágrimas casi saliéndose de los ojos.-Gracias.- lo estrujó una última vez antes de voltearse hacia los platos de comida.- ¡A comer!

-"Mi hermano...es una persona increíble."

* * *

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Adivinen quien volvió con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Recuerdan el capítulo pasado donde Cecil le dijo a Ikki que era una persona increíblemente fuerte por haber aceptado nueva información de su pasado tan fácilmente, ¿sí? Ahora, ¿recuerdan el capítulo 9 de Legend Star? Probablemente sí, se quedó grabado con fuego en las mentes y corazones de todos. Así que...sí, va a ser un relajo cuando Ikki se entere de todo esto. Es que me encanta Otoya darks ^^;;**

 **Me encantó escribir este capítulo incluso si yo misma me revolví con tanta información, sé que puede ser algo confuso pero quiero creer que habrá una manera más simple de que Ikki lo descubra para no tener que hacer este revoltijo de nuevo lol aún así, puede que Ikki aún no se haya enterado pero ustedes pueden preguntarme :)**

 **Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, espero sus reviews, bye~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_~VIII_**

Estaban a tan solo unos nudos de distancia del puerto de Agnapolis, con todo y regaños de Ikki, Cecil se la había pasado en la proa desde que divisaron tierra, ni siquiera despegándose cuando el pelirrojo le llevó un plato de comida.

-Mmm, Cecil...¿pasó algo con Camus?- le preguntó a media comida.

-No. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó en un tono en el que Ikki no pudo evitar pensar que lo estaba evadiendo.

-Pasa demasiado tiempo con Malraux últimamente. Él de verdad estaba preocupado cuando te hirieron, así que espero que no estén peleados...- murmuró.

-Tal vez solo me quiere vivo porque quiere algo de mí.- dijo amargamente sin reparar en el hecho de que Ikki no sabía nada de lo que él sí.

-Sé que es algo insensible a veces, pero te salvó y crió, ¿no? Pienso que es una buena persona.- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Supongo que podré hablar con él cuando bajes a Agnapolis con Malraux...- le dijo Cecil, con una sonrisa que no supo si fingió bien.

-Quisiera que bajaras con nosotros.- suspiró Ikki.- ¿Cómo está tu herida?

Cecil lo pensó, realmente ya no dolía y había estado las últimas horas de pie y caminando por el barco con facilidad, estaba bien. Excepto por el hecho de que cuando se alteró por su problema con Camus, se había esforzado de más y la herida había comenzado a doler y sangrar de nuevo.

-Si fuera un paseo tranquilo podría manejarlo, pero no sabemos qué esperar de allí.

-Agnapolis es tranquilo. Su guerra de sucesión ni siquiera fue guerra.- le dijo despreocupado.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Bajarás en Agnapolis?

Y de nuevo se detuvo a debatirse, porque sabía que Camus había dicho que no podía hacerlo desde que habían subido al navío de Ikki, y le habían repetido la importancia de no hacerlo debido a su aparente conexión con la realeza, además estaba lastimado. Pero todas eran razones que Camus le había dado para no ir.

-Iré.- le dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-¡Sabía que no lo rechazarías!- exclamó emocionado.

* * *

-No.- fue lo primero que dijeron ambos mayores cuando les contaron su idea.

-¿Malraux?- preguntó Ikki confundido. Su teniente lo apoyaba en todo a pesar de lo que fuese, o siquiera se tomaba un tiempo antes de darle alguna respuesta.

-Está herido.- le dijo el peliplata.

-Ya no es gran cosa.- respondió el castaño, ganándose una mala mirada del otro chico. Sabía que estaba ignorando todo lo que le habían dicho.

-Dije desde el principio que lo bajaríamos ahí.- le dijo Camus y, oh por las musas, claro que esto era un incentivo para que Cecil continuara su pequeño acto de rebelión.

-¿Y? Ikki es el capitán de la nave.

-Es peligroso para ti, lo sabes.- insistió Camus.

-Yo no lo considero así.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.- sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo relajarse y mirar al pelirrojo de nuevo.

-Cecil va a bajar en Agnapolis con nosotros.- anunció a los otros dos seriamente. Después se volteó a mirarlo a él y le sonrió.- Deberías de hablar con Camus, antes de eso.- Cecil lo miró de vuelta y se preguntó que tanto cambiarían las cosas si Ikki supiera la verdad. Suspiró y asintió hacia el Demonio Blanco que lo alejó de los otros dos, mientras estos discutían otros asuntos parecidos.

-Sabes por qué no puedes bajar.

-Eso es lo que dijiste tú. Pero también dijiste que nos habías encontrado a mi madre y a mí a la deriva y nos ayudaste por compasión.- le recordó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Te dije eso para protegerte. Todo lo estoy haciendo con ese fin.

-Porque tengo información del tesoro, ¿no es así?

-No.- se apresuró a recalcar.- Te protejo porque de verdad me importas.

-¿Y crees que no iré al lugar del que vengo solo por lo que me dices?- suspiró y señaló a la tierra lejana.- Esto es lo que llevo esperando toda mi vida: Un lugar al cual pertenecer.

-Hace no pocas noches dijiste que pertenecías a mi tripulación, te oías bastante orgulloso de ello.- le recordó Camus y Cecil apretó los puños, no podía negarlo, pero sentía ese momento tan lejano, estaba tan perdido.

-Voy a bajar, Camus.- y antes de que el rubio agregara otra cosa, añadió.- Y me aseguraré de regresar a salvo, los tres. No quiero que Malraux o Ikki resulten lastimados por mi culpa.- se abotonó la camisa cuando volvía con los otros dos, era blanca pero cubría el tatuaje lo suficiente, además el chaleco negro podía ayudarle.

Suspiró con la mano izquierda sobre el pecho. Incluso algo que pensó que no tenía ningún valor específico resultaba ser un detalle fundamental en su vida, que le habían negado el saber.

* * *

Habían anudado la barca de remos en el puerto, vestidos simplemente (principalmente Ikki sin su casaca o su sombrero de capitán), los guardias custodiando la entrada y salida del puerto no los cuestionaron, tomándolos como miembros de alguna otra tripulación de los barcos comerciales.

-Malraux, compra todo lo que necesitemos. Te veremos en el muelle dentro de unas horas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer, turistear?- le preguntó el peliplata confundido.

-Tengo que encontrar información de mi madre, para eso venimos, ¿recuerdas?

Cecil lo miró alarmado. Puede que Malraux supiera que no encontrarían nada pero Ikki aún creía que habría algo importante en ese lugar. El peliplata suspiró y recordó su charla con Camus, si lo que sea que fuere su vínculo era firme, existía la posibilidad que encontraran algo que solo ellos dos podían encontrar.

-Asegúrate de que no te descubran, no te metas en peleas y trata de averiguar algo.- después se volteó a Cecil.- Cuida a nuestro capitán.- le sonrió, cosa que él raramente hacía y que logró contagiar a Cecil.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo Ikki saliendo en dirección contraria al mercado al que Malraux se dirigía, seguido de cerca por el castaño.

-¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó mientras observaba los alrededores.

-No lo sé, conoces mejor el lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sé por dónde empezar.- le respondió Ikki, evitando un ataque de pánico del moreno.- ¿Qué te parece el palacio?

-Uhm...¿vamos a entrar el palacio?

-Si queremos volver a Agnapolis, es mejor que no lo hagamos.- bromeó Ikki, aunque esta vez, Cecil no rió.- No lo sé. Mi madre pudo haber sido una refugiada pero yo creo que le convenía alejarse lo más que pudiera del puerto, ¿no?

-S-Supongo.- lo único que deseaba era que su tatuaje no fuera visto ni toparse con nadie de la realeza o algo así.

Sentía la arena arder bajo sus pies, a través de sus zapatos y el sol azotando su piel, pero de alguna manera le agradaba sentirlo. El suave viento, las sombras ocasionales de las palmeras, las pequeñas casas que se veían amigables, los niños en ropa ligera que corrían por allí y el suave murmullo de los cantos de las madres.

- _La calidez de este día permanece en mi corazón, llevándose consigo este hechizo._

Ikki se dio cuenta que el castaño cantaba inconscientemente y sonrió al ver a unos niños pasar corriendo.

- _Así como las flamas del sol besan la tierra, este ciclo interminable de la eternidad..._

Y en algún momento ya no escuchaba la voz de Cecil cantar, ni a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros correr; no podía ver al niño, pero podía ver a la mujer que cantaba. Su cabello castaño caía elegantemente por sus hombros, su piel era blanca y sus ojos verdes lo miraban con cariño mientras le cantaba.

- _Esto no es justo para él.- se plantó afuera de la habitación donde estaban ambos, cruzándose de brazos.- Un hechizo. Es ridículo.- Ella soltó al niño que se mantuvo distante al ver al otro entrar._

 _-Ringo...es necesario, cuéntale una vez que tenga suficiente edad._

 _-Eso no es algo que yo deba hacer...Ryuya tampoco querrá hacerlo._

 _-Necesito que nos encuentre, en Agnapolis. Estoy completamente a salvo allí._

 _-Obviamente, eres la reina. No sé cómo lograste venir, es demasiado peligroso para ti salir así, y más en tu estado.- le recalcó él y ella llevó una mano a su vientre._

 _-Necesitaba decirte eso. No pienso moverme de ahí y no creo que me encuentren, pero aún no lo puedo llevar. Tengo que pensar cómo explicarlo..._

 _-Eso suena tan mal en muchas formas.- Ringo se cruzó de brazos.- Si es tanto problema déjalo aquí. Ryuya y yo cuidaremos de él, le haremos creer que somos sus padres._

 _-No quiero dejarlo._

 _-Pues eso es lo que estás haciendo._

 _-Quiero conocer a mi hijo y que conozca a su hermano.- insistió ella._

 _Ringo suspiró aún sin dejar su posición._

 _-Lo siento. Acepto esto del "hechizo" para que alguna vez los encuentre a ti y a tu otro hijo, pero si él no lo descubre...nosotros no le diremos algo así a nuestro Otoya._

 _Ella frunció el ceño y jugó con el rosario que tenía al cuello, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus manos se congelaron y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras se quitaba el rosario del cuello. Tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y empezó a raspar las cuentas de madera._

 _-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Ringo._

 _-Coordenadas. Si él algún día las descubre, querrá saber dónde es. No tendrán que decirle nada, solo...una vez que quiera ir a explorar, por favor, déjenlo._

 _Ella abandonó la silla y se arrodilló frente a él, poniéndole el rosario al cuello._

 _-Esto es para ti, mi niño. Cuídalo mucho.- lo miró por un largo rato y después lo abrazó, Ringo gruñó por lo bajo, por lo que él sabía, era su niño._

 _-¿Te irás?_

 _-Otoya...- murmuró con tristeza. Lo soltó y lo tomó de las manos, no queriendo despedirse aún.- Espero volver a verte._

 _-¿Por qué te vas?_

 _-N-No puedo quedarme._

 _-¿En serio eres mi madre?- le preguntó el pequeño, ella jadeó en sorpresa y se mordió el labio en un intento de contener las lágrimas._

 _-Perdona por ser así.- miró hacia el suelo tratando de recomponerse y volvió a mirar a sus ojos rojizos.- Encuéntranos, Otoya..._

 _-...en nombre del amor. Nos uniremos de nuevo._

Ikki paró en seco y se giró para ver a Cecil, que había terminado de cantar.

-Mi madre es la reina.

* * *

Camus estaba mirando hacia el puerto, vigilando que nadie sospechara que era un barco pirata. El resto que estaba cerca eran naves de comercio, así que podían confundirse con una.

Sostenía en su mano el dije de las musas. Malraux tenía razón. Estaba mal que algo fundamental para la identidad de Cecil le fuera oculto de esa forma pero no era él quien escogió hacer las cosas de esa manera, incluso si Cecil lo culpaba de ello.

La piedra emitió un brillo, y no como había titulado anteriormente, se encendió, llenando sus ojos de un brillo esmeralda a pesar de estar a plena luz del día.

-Ellos...s-su vínculo...

* * *

-¿Qué?- exclamó Cecil, esperando no oírse lo alterado que estaba.- ¿C-Cómo lo sabes?

-Cantaste. Y-Y vi algo, un recuerdo, de ella. Cantó lo mismo.

-¿C-Canté?

-Lo hiciste sin pensar...pero esa canción, ella cantó lo mismo...- susurró Ikki, sabía que tenía una gran pista pero no sabía cómo continuar de ahí. Ya sabía lo de su hermano, habían llegado a Agnapolis porque Camus descubrió las coordenadas, pero ahora tenía un dato tan importante y...-Debemos entrar al palacio.

-¿¡Qué!?- repitió Cecil, mucho más alarmado.- Espera un momento, Ikki.- le pidió.- Somos piratas, sí, pero, ¿meternos al palacio no está un poco fuera de nuestro alcance?

-Todo es posible en este alocado mundo, Cecil.- sonrió el pelirrojo y echó a correr.

-¡Aguarda, Ikki!

* * *

-Esto no es buena idea, dijiste que hubo una guerra de sucesión. ¿Y-Y si ella ya no está?

-Eso es lo único que no entiendo. Ella debe de estar aquí y mi hermano también así que tienen a su príncipe, digo, ¿por qué rechazaría al trono?

-Tal vez él no lo quiere.- le dijo Cecil, tomándolo más personal de lo que debía.- Tal vez él solo quiera ser libre, ¿por qué tendría que tomar el trono de un país solo por su sangre? Sería mejor que su familia se quedara con el puesto...

-Cecil.- le llamó seriamente.- Puede que aún no los conozca, pero estás hablando de mi hermano.

-Claro, aún no los conoces.- murmuró y se disculpó de mala gana.-"Si tan solo supieras."

-Anda, no hay que hacer esto antes de irrumpir en el palacio.- le dijo Ikki y le dio un leve golpe en la espalda.-¿Tu herida está bien?

-Perfecta.- le dijo, ni siquiera molestándose en revisar, en fin, Ikki no estaba poniéndole atención de todas maneras.

-Bien, entonces...

El pelirrojo examinó todas las posibilidades que tenían para meterse en el castillo, aunque cualquier cosa que se le ocurría le parecía bastante obvia y sería fácil que los atraparan.

-¿Y si vamos por los pasadizos?- le dijo Cecil al ver que seguía sin pensar en un plan.

-¿Cuáles?- le preguntó confundido.

-D-Debe de haberlos, ¿no? Por si hay un ataque y los de adentro quieren salir...- se reprendió mentalmente por ello, se sentía demasiado torpe por tener tanta información que se supone no debía de darle a Ikki aún.

-Eso tiene sentido...- volvió a mirar por todos lados teniendo eso en cuenta.- El puerto, es la única escapatoria. Malraux debe de haber notado algo allá, andando.

-Ikki~

* * *

-¿Por qué rayos se te ocurrió la magnífica idea de bajar del barco?

Estaba regresando de dejar una carga de lo que había comprado al pequeño bote y se había encontrado con su camarada por casualidad, pero una vez lo vio, no lo dejó ir e hizo lo posible para evitar a la gente.

-El vínculo de Cecil e Ikki-

-Vas a hacer que nos descubran a todos.- le interrumpió empujándolo a una calle estrecha.

-¿Dónde están?- se apresuró a preguntarle.

-Ikki aún no sabe nada, él quiere encontrar algo. La cosa es que no creo que lo hagan.

-Ahora sí.- le respondió sacando el collar del bolsillo de su pantalón, el dije emitía un pequeño resplandor esmeralda.

-Santa m-

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- observaron a una muchacha, los miraba atónita y tras unos segundos en donde Camus trató de guardar el dije de nuevo entre sus ropas, ella notó la espada de su cadera y soltó la cesta de frutas que traía para salir corriendo.- ¡Piratas! ¡Robaron una joya real!

-¿¡Es una joya de la realeza!?- cuestionó Malraux alarmado.

-¡No lo sabía! Cecil es el príncipe, sí, pero no pensé que esta cosa fuera importante.- le respondió Camus e ignoró las siguientes quejas para tratar de ubicarse.

-¡Corre!- Malraux empezó a correr en dirección opuesta cuando vieron aproximarse a unos hombres, armados con pistola y espadas, supuso que eran guardias y Camus no se movía así que si quería salvarse, debía de actuar primero.

-¿A donde crees que vas, idiota? Vamos exactamente al lado contrario.

-¿Quieres ir al puerto? Oh, claro cómo podemos remar más rápido que sus balas.- exclamó tratando de encontrar una escapatoria del laberinto de casas. Se rindió cuando topó con pared y la miró, sonrió nerviosamente. Okay, hacían años, pero aún podía hacerlo.

Trepó lo más ágilmente que pudo por los ladrillos de la pared, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana antes de saltar para subir al techo de la casa. Para su sorpresa, observó a Camus hacer lo mismo con más rapidez que él.

-¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo todos estos años?- le preguntó el peliplata sin aliento.

-¿Cómo crees que se mantiene a un niño?- el rubio miró hacia abajo, tenían que encontrar a Cecil e Ikki para irse de una buena vez, podían regresar después a buscar información pero debían de evitar acabar en el palacio a toda costa.- Los veo.- Malraux se inclinó también sobre la orilla. No solo observando que los guardias estaban bastante cerca, también cómo Ikki y Cecil se dirigían hacia el mercado donde había estado.

-Demonios.- murmuró el peliplata.- Estoy muy viejo para hacer estas cosas.- y antes de que Camus pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, Malraux saltó desde el techo hacia el de la casa más cercana.- ¿Vas a venir?- el rubio suspiró y siguió a su camarada.

Para cuando Camus llegó al otro techo, Malraux estaba saltando al siguiente.

-Imprudente.- murmuró y miró hacia el próximo bloque de casas, donde había varios guardias esperando.

-¿Con cuántas personas puedes utilizar tu..."magia", a la vez?- le preguntó apenas aterrizó.

-Por lo que sé, a todas a las que vea claramente, pero no estoy seguro.

-Puedo trabajar con eso. Aleja las pistolas.

-¿Quieres atacar?

-Vamos a atacar.- Malraux sonrió.

-Si tú lo dices.- le sonrió de vuelta el rubio.

El de ojos plateados desfundó su espada y cortó el tendedero, el sonido y movimiento alertando a los guardias que se voltearon en esa dirección. Después cortó otra cuerda para tomarla y saltar, deteniéndose antes del suelo, no tan callado como pretendía.

-En defensa de mi camarada, no sabía que era una joya real.- les dijo, aún con espada en mano.

Los guardias se tardaron un poco más en reaccionar pero se lanzaron a atacarlo con la espada.

Malraux detuvo a uno y lo pateó después, otro guardia pasó por encima del otro para seguir en el duelo. Camus notó que otro se acercaba por atrás del peliplata y alzó la mano en su dirección.

-¡Atrás!

Los guardias lo escucharon así que Malraux aprovechó el momento de distracción y embistió al guardia, que cayó sobre otros dos.

-Con esos son 3 y...-se volteó hacia el otro, sonrió hacia Camus que lo soltó, aunque el guardia no pudo hacer ningún movimiento porque de un golpe estaba en el suelo.- Cuatro.

Camus congeló a los otros dos y comenzó a arrastrar a los otros junto a ellos.

-Corta el otro extremo de la soga, ¿quieres?

-¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo estos años?- le preguntó también Camus, aunque sacó su espada y cortó el otro extremo.

-Toda nuestra tripulación se amotinó contra nosotros.- le dijo mientras ataba a los guardias de las muñecas. Camus saltó del techo para ayudarle, además de mantenerlos inmóviles.- El niño y yo nos las arreglamos bien, él es un gran estratega y muy buen guerrero, pateamos muchos traseros. Aunque claro, a pesar de todas sus precauciones nos quedamos a la deriva como una semana después de vendarnos el uno al otro y tratamos de descansar para sanar rápido.

-Eso se oye pesado.- dijo el guardia que estaba siendo amarrado por Camus.

-Sí, supongo.- murmuró el rubio.

-Como sea.- Malraux se levantó y suspiró.- Vámonos.

-Aguarda.- le pidió el otro.- ¿Quién tiene la corona ahora?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? El rey Aijima, por supuesto.- reclamó uno de los guardias, forcejeando contra las ataduras.

-¿El mismo rey Aijima que perdió a su esposa y a su hijo?

-¿Por qué estás tan interesado en la política de Agnapolis, de todas formas?- el guardia sintió una cuchilla al cuello por unos segundos.

-Te está haciendo una pregunta.- dijo Malraux que con otro movimiento alejó el filo de la piel ajena devolviendo su espada a la funda de su cintura.

-¡No!- respondió uno de los que tenía aspecto más joven, parecía realmente asustado.- El trono le fue arrebatado a ese rey, sin heredero, y no quería tener otro hijo con alguien más...siempre esperó a que su familia regresara.

-¿Qué le pasó a él?- para este punto, Camus se había puesto nervioso, este chico hablaba con demasiada precaución y mucho misterio que le hacía desencadenar sus propias teorías adelantadas.

-Puede que el antiguo rey este muerto.

-Maldición.

Y Camus no supo si fue por la nueva información o por los otros guardias que llegaron, que no dudaron en disparar, aunque para fortuna de ellos la bala impactó en la pared, dándoles un buen incentivo para correr.

* * *

-¿En dónde rayos se metió Malraux?- murmuraba Ikki.

-Tal vez regresó al barco.- sugirió Cecil, por alguna razón se sentía nervioso por la sensación familiar que todo le provocaba.

-No, aún hay cosas en el bote, debió de haber regresado por algo, nosotros, tal vez.- siguió buscando, pensando seriamente en si debía de subir al techo de una casa y mirar por su telescopio para encontrarlos.- ¡Oh, mira! Creo que son ellos.

-Tenemos que correr.- le dijo Malraux apenas estuvo a su lado y lo empujó por los hombros para apurarlo, Camus hizo lo mismo con Cecil e Ikki no pudo hacer más que dejarse guiar, aunque el castaño fue más difícil de arrastrar. Era su teniente, debía de confiar en que si huían era por algo pero...

-Necesitamos entrar al palacio.- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué?- le preguntó mientras seguían corriendo hacia el pequeño bote cargado de provisiones y el otro que había traído Camus.

-¡Confía en mí, Malraux!

-¿Y cómo rayos pretendes entrar?

-¡Puede que haya un pasadizo!- los cuatro se estaban quedando sin opciones, corriendo de un peligro que no podían ver pero sabían que iban por ellos.

-¿"Puede que haya"? ¡Eso no es nada convincente, Ikki!- le reclamó el peliplata.

-Justo ahora no me parece muy sensato cuestionar las órdenes de un capitán.- dijo Camus, mirando hacia atrás, puede que sea solo por la adrenalina del momento pero pudo haber jurado ver la multitud de guardias que habían atado más los demás que habían llegado dando la vuelta por el mercado.

-¿Desde cuando consideras a Ikki capitán?- reclamó Cecil.

-¿Sabes hacia dónde ir?- cuestionó Malraux, no podían remar tan rápido para escapar de las balas, lo sabía, pero su instinto le gritaba que debía de huir a la seguridad de su nave.

-¡Sí!- gritó él antes de empezar a correr más rápido, encabezando a los otros tres. No se molestó en revisar si lo seguían, pero sintió ese olvidado sentido de confianza y supo que lo seguían, cosa que sus anteriores tripulaciones habrían dudado en hacer.

Saltó del muelle, eran unos dos metros hasta la playa, pero sabía que no había otra opción, además de que confió en lo que había enseñado a Cecil y que Malraux conservaba sus habilidades, solo esperaba que Ikki supiera como aterrizar sin lastimarse.

Aterrizó con una rodada, impulsándose con las piernas sobre la arena para levantarse y seguir corriendo con fuerza. Malraux cayó algo más pesado que él, se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir corriendo, tratando de ignorar el leve dolor en su tobillo por la caída, miró sobre su hombro; al parecer, Cecil había aterrizado bien ya que corría como si nada detrás de él y después...

-¡Ikki!- el pelirrojo estaba en el suelo, levantándose poco a poco.- ¿¡Ikki, puedes seguir!?- le preguntó a punto de dar la vuelta para regresar por él. Le daba medio minuto a los guardias para que llegaran.

-¡Sí! ¡Sigan, voy detrás de ustedes!- le gritó de vuelta, se había levantado, pero no estaba corriendo. Estaba lastimado, Malraux podía sentirlo.

Ikki trataba de moverse lo más rápido que podía, pero no entendía cómo es que los otros tres habían podido caer de manera perfecta y seguir corriendo, él apenas había alcanzado a poner las manos para frenar su caída, cosa que no logró mucho; su pecho había golpeado contra el suelo y el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones, los brazos le dolían por el impacto y podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas palpitar de dolor.

-¡Vayan!- le repitió a Malraux al ver que no se movía, después lo miró girarse y correr tras Camus.- ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

-No lo eres.- y se reprendió también por no darse cuenta de que Cecil también estaba por allí. El castaño tomó uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por detrás de sus hombros y su otro brazo lo sujetó de la cintura, ayudándolo a cargar con su propio peso. Ikki sabía que la fuerza de Cecil no era mucha pero le ayudaba a sentirse ligero.- Eres un gran capitán.- y ambos empezaron a caminar a lado del otro mientras seguían a los otros dos que estaban mucho más adelantados, pero los esperaban debajo de otro de los muelles de madera, las sombras lograban ocultarlos así que esperaban que a donde quiera que Camus los estuviese guiando, los guardias no los encontraran.

-¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó Ikki una vez llegó, Cecil aún siendo su muleta.

Camus quitó una barca vieja que estaba apoyándose en la piedra, había allí una entrada oscura de apenas un metro de altura, lo suficiente para pasar por ahí agachados.

-¿Sabes a dónde vas?- le preguntó Malraux.

-Algo así.- respondió el rubio antes de escurrirse entre las sombras.

-¿Están bien?- les preguntó el peliplata a los otros dos.

-Cierto, tu herida.- recordó Ikki y se apartó del castaño.- Lo siento.

-Está bien.- respondió el castaño.- Debemos darnos prisa, los guardias vienen hacia acá.- y la opción de estar frente a alguien de la realeza en el palacio le atemorizó demasiado más de lo que pensó.

Cecil también cruzó, a pesar de todo, Camus no lo pondría en peligro, sea por el tesoro o no. Malraux lo urgió a entrar e Ikki suspiró, debía de confiar.

No veía mucho, el sol se filtraba muy poco a través de la entrada, pero fue lo suficiente para evitar que chocara contra Cecil, después de eso, Malraux entró cubriendo la luz por un momento para después volver a levantar la vieja barca y tapar la entrada sumiéndonos en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Llegué~, siento tardar pero es que yo también me revuelvo con lo que Cecil, Malraux y Camus saben pero Ikki no y blah...**

 **En fin, prontamente veremos a Ikki descubrir toda la verdad, ¿o no? 7-7 ya vimos que descubrir sobre su pasado lo pone feliz pero bueno, nunca es bueno olvidar las raíces a.k.a Ringo y Ryuya.**

 **Y bueno, espero leerlos en los reviews y también actualizar pronto, las cosas se van a poner intensas una vez que Ikki conozca la verdad y más cuando sepa que todos sabían excepto él ^^;**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**~IX**_

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos, oyendo las pisadas y conversaciones de los guardias mientras trataban de no moverse para no revelar su nueva ubicación. Después de un rato los escucharon marcharse y pudieron volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Ikki en un susurro.

-Técnicamente, en el palacio.- le contestó Camus.

-¿Qué?- se llevó una mano al cabello, bastante sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa.- ¿Cómo? ¿Es uno de los pasadizos? ¿Sabes a dónde llegaremos si seguimos?

-Alto, niño. No deberíamos.- le dijo el rubio.- Solo entramos aquí porque lo necesitábamos.

-No, alto todos.- dijo Ikki, no podía mirarlos pero esperó que entendieran su desesperación por el tono de su voz.- Todos querían hallar información lo antes posible pero desde que llegamos aquí ninguno parece querer cooperar.

-No es así, Ikki.- los defendió Cecil.

-No estás pensando las cosas. Y si no lo pensamos con cuidados nos vamos a poner en mucho peligro.- y Malraux no solo se refería a su propia persona, si no que sabía todo lo que conllevaba respecto al origen de Cecil, incluso de Ikki mismo.

-¿Y?- respondió el pelirrojo y se recargó en la pared de piedra vieja y húmeda. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volteó a ver a su dueño, Camus, no podía verlo bien pero a juzgar por su agarre, era algo serio.

-No seas el mismo pésimo capitán que yo fui.

Ikki siguió mirando lo poco que podía de las sombras de su rostro unos segundos antes de apartar la mano del rubio en su hombro.

-No lo entienden. Quiero encontrar a mi familia, es lo que llevo esperando toda la vida: un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Cecil respingó desde su lugar en la oscuridad y sonrió con tristeza, ¿hasta en algo como eso era parecido a su hermano?

-Lo entendemos más que nadie.- le dijo Malraux enojado.-Pasé toda mi vida de tripulación en tripulación tratando de encontrar algo que reemplazara a mi familia. Pensé que después de todo, por lo menos tenía un amigo.

-Después de que la reina de mi país muriera comencé con esta vida, no sé que buscaba, pero pude encontrar algo.- dijo Camus al observar que el pelirrojo se había quedado sin palabras.

-Ikki.- llamó Cecil.- Comprendo lo que dices más que nadie...lo sabes. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo y no quiero perderlos.

"-Si intento huir con él, probablemente moriremos, no quiero que eso le pase.

Se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo. El pequeño pudo sentir el frío de la espada contra su espalda y después el cálido beso en su frente.

-Cecil, mantente fuerte. Si tenemos suerte, el destino nos juntará de nuevo.

Se levantó y le dijo algunas cosas a Camus, y lo que sea que fuere, no podía escucharlo, escuchaba algo, no era la música a la que estaba acostumbrado, solo ruidos fuertes. Explosiones.

Su madre lo cargó y se dejó llevar por su mirada, unos ojos esmeralda de un tono más claro que los suyos.

-¿Confías a tu hijo a un pirata?

-Me ayudaste, no eres malo. Puedo sentirlo.

- _Vi kizz el muse feilis wiltz Agna_.- cantó ella, él se permitió sonreír, aunque su pequeña mente sabía que era una despedida.- _La canción de Agnapolis es la canción de las musas._

 _-Pero es un niño..._

 _-_ Enne fel colfin reijistar…- le quitó unos mechones del rostro y le sonrió.- _Sus notas te mostrarán el camino de vuelta._

-¿Mamá?

-Su nombre es Cecil.- dijo ella y lo pasó a brazos de un desconcertado Camus para después salir corriendo.-¡Vengan por mí, desgraciados!

-¡Mam-!- el rubio le cubrió la boca con la mano y miró hacia la abertura por la que la mujer había salido.

Estaba en shock, le acababan de dar la clave para algo tan importante pero también lo habían dejado a cargo de un niño que sería la llave para el tesoro de la pirata que acababa de perder.

Apartó la mano cuando sintió algo húmedo en la palma, el niño lo había lamido para quitárselo de encima.

-Quiero a mi mamá.- lloró el castaño, Camus intentaba callarlo antes de que sus gritos a todo pulmón fueran más fuertes que las explosiones de afuera.

-Alto, alto, escúchame. Primero, cállate.- pero el pequeño también estaba retorciéndose en sus brazos para bajar y correr tras su madre.

-Mamá...quiero a mi mamá.- lloraba el niño y Camus tuvo que forzarse a taparle la boca de nuevo aunque sabía que terminaría cubierto de la saliva del pequeño.

-Ya sé que quieres que regrese pero de nada sirve gritar.- empezó él, perdió el equilibro y cayó al suelo con el niño aún en brazos, impidiéndole moverse.- Así que tienes que guardar silencio, antes de que su sacrificio no valga para nada.- gruñó de nuevo cuando el niño comenzó a lamer su mano.- Escúchame bien.- le dijo serio, cosa que logró que el pequeño se calmara un poco.- Yo tampoco sé por qué ella te dejó aquí. Ni mi tripulación confiaba en mí, ¿por qué ella sí?- suspiró, en fin, tenía que convencer al niño de irse con él.- No quería ponerte en peligro, así que ahora tienes que ayudarme para estar seguro, ¿está bien...cómo era que te llamabas?- el niño le quitó la mano de su boca y le dio una sonrisa.

-Cecil.

-Cecil, siéntete honrado, porque ahora eres parte de la tripulación del Demonio Blanco, el mejor pirata que podrás conocer.- le dijo Camus y lo soltó para levantarse.

-¿Eres un pirata?- preguntó emocionado.

-Ahora tú también lo eres.

-Soy un pirata...- murmuró Cecil y cuando Camus volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban brillando.

-Está bien solo...cálmate, dame la mano y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen.- le dijo el rubio. Cecil dudó pero extendió su pequeña mano hacia el hombre.

Su mano era fría, no como las manos de su madre, que eran cálidas y suaves. Sintió ganas de llorar pero trató de contenerse, era un pirata ahora."

-Ikki...solo cálmate, dame la mano y vámonos de aquí antes de que nos atrapen.- repitió con cautela, recordando todas y cada una de las palabras de la voz de Camus.

-Cecil...no.- y la sonrisa del rostro del castaño se fue con sus palabras.- Necesito saber esto. Pueden ir al barco ahora, yo no me iré sin saber algo.- y dicho eso, lo sintieron empujarlos y caminar siguiendo la pared.

-¿A dónde saldrá?- preguntó Malraux.

-Que yo recuerde, cerca de la habitación principal del palacio.

-Eso no es bueno.- exhaló el peliplata.- No lo sé...es Ikki aún así, él me salvó, le debo esto más allá de lo que sé. ¿Van a irse o vienen?

-¿Qué pasará cuando Ikki sepa la verdad?- preguntó Cecil.

-Eso dependerá de ti.- le dijo Camus.- ¿Quieres pretender que no lo sabías?

-Puede que haya actuado muy sospechoso como para mentirle así...demasiado apoyo emocional.

-Ikki no se enojaría. De hecho, creo que no podría pedir mejor hermano que tú.- le dijo Malraux antes de correr tras su capitán.

-De verdad espero eso.- suspiró el castaño antes de seguirlo.

-Alto, Cecil, tú no deberías de ir al castillo.- lo detuvo Camus, jalándolo del chaleco para impedirle seguir.

-Es mi hermano.- le dijo Cecil y prestó atención al eco de las pisadas que aún no se oían lejanas para poder seguirlos por la oscuridad.

-Ay, no.- murmuró Camus antes de seguir al otro chico.

* * *

Ikki llegó a lo que parecía la salida del pasadizo. Ya no había otro pasaje y algunos rayos de luz se filtraban por la piedra.

No se sorprendió al escuchar las pisadas de Malraux. Lo conocía más que nadie y a pesar de todo, sabía que lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver a Cecil y Camus después.

-Vamos.- sonrió el pelirrojo y trató de empujar lo que sea que les impedía el paso.

-No. No así.- le dijo Camus, empujándose contra los otros dos para pasar.- Malraux, tu cuchillo.

El peliplata se confundió pero se lo entregó de todas formas. Camus lo introdujo por la fina ranura del costado de la abertura hasta que uno de los ladrillos cayó, después metió su mano en una hendidura en la piedra que estaba ahí y comenzó a jalar. Ikki ayudándolo después de superar la sorpresa inicial.

-Entonces, ¿ya habías estado aquí antes?

-Tal vez.- le dijo Camus.- O tal vez sé de algunas cosas que tienen en común los castillos.

-¿Sabes dónde está el cuarto de la reina?

-Ikki, ella no va a estar ahí.- le dijo Malraux.- Sabes lo de la rebelión en contra del rey.

-Es qué hay algo mal con eso.- le respondió con esfuerzo, aún empujando para abrirse paso.- Ella tuvo a mi hermano, aunque él quisiera negarse al trono, el rey ocuparía la posición hasta que él estuviera listo, ¿no? Eso significa que la reina debe de seguir aquí.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- preguntó Malraux.

-Es que no lo sé.- le respondió Ikki, dejando la roca una vez vio que la ranura era suficiente como para pasar por ahí.- Por eso necesito saber si está aquí, si está bien, si me reconoce, ¿dónde está mi hermano? Necesito resolver algunas dudas.

-Los guardias...dijeron que el rey antiguo podría estar muerto.- dijo Camus, escuchándose solo un jadeo de preocupación que Cecil se sorprendió de emitir.

-P-Pero-

-La guerra de sucesión no fue guerra porque no involucraron al pueblo, pero eso no significa que haya sido pacífico.- lo cortó Malraux.

-N-No lastimarían a su reina, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ikki desesperado.

-¿Qué más les dijeron los guardias?- preguntó Cecil al ver a Ikki casi al borde de un colapso.

-Nada más.- dijo Camus.- No sé por donde quieras empezar a buscar...pero no mantengas las expectativas muy altas.

-Los calabozos.- murmuró Ikki.- Podrían estar ahí...

-Puede que sí.- alentó Cecil.- Pero...

-Vamos a ir.- interrumpió Ikki.- Camus, ¿tienes idea de dónde podrían estar?

-Las mazmorras, debajo del castillo. Pero no estoy seguro de saber llegar.

-Pues más vale que estés seguro.- respondió el pelirrojo e inhaló profundamente tratando de calmarse.- Salgo primero para revisar que no haya nadie o encargarme de los guardias que estén afuera. Camus sale después para ubicarnos y dirigirnos. Malraux, Cecil, ustedes saldrán al último y nos cubrirán las espaldas. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes, tripulación?- explicó con una sonrisa.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos con algo de desconfianza, la verdad es que a este punto estaban empezando a considerar la opción de decirle todo a Ikki de una vez por todas. Pero sabían que eso lo destrozaría, tanto su corazón como su confianza en ellos así que...

-Sí, capitán.

* * *

 **Hola~. Sé que hoy no traigo la gran cosa pero sentí que había abandonado esto así que vine a dejar un pequeño (literal lol) capítulo. Trataré de subir el otro pronto porque sé que esto es muy poco.**

 **Pues bueno...las mentiras no son buenas niños, pueden irlas acarreando así como estos tres, en fin, ¿cómo creen que Ikki tomará todo una vez descubra que lo sabían? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_~X_**

Camus había logrado dirigirlos con agilidad y discreción hasta las catacumbas, una vez allí, tuvieron que seguir las antorchas encendidas hasta finales de un pasillo en donde había una gran puerta custodiada por dos guardias.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Cecil, mientas más tiempo pasaban en ese castillo más ansias sentía por salir de allí.

-Podemos observarlos un rato. Planear la-

-No hay tiempo.- Lo interrumpió Ikki, lo vieron desvainar su espada, Malraux trató de detenerlo pero su capitán lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente para quitárselo de encima y comenzar a correr contra ambos guardias.

El pelirrojo cargó contra uno antes de que reaccionara, usando ese impulso para lograr patear al otro, aún así, esa fuerza no fue suficiente y el guardia aún en pie desvaino su espada, Ikki no dudó en atacar, golpes directos, con fuerza, pretendiendo desarmar a su enemigo.

Malraux corrió hacia él, golpeó con su espada e Ikki pudo rodearle el cuello con la suya aprovechando la distracción. La espada del guardia cayó al suelo. Camus soltó todo el aire que no sabía que contenía, pero no se acercó aún.

-Las llaves.- le urgió Ikki a su teniente, mientras éste buscaba en sus ropas.

-Las tengo.

-Abre.- el peliplata asintió y empezó a probarlas.

El rubio gruñó al escuchar su conversación y se rindió a acercarse a ellos.

-Quédate ahí.- le ordenó a Cecil.

-Camus n-

-Hazlo.- repitió con voz más firme, tocándose el pecho, justo en el lugar donde él tenía el tatuaje. Cecil se acomodó el chaleco para cubrirle.

-Estas siendo muy descuidado.- le advirtió a Ikki.- ¿Quién está en esas celdas?- preguntó al guardia.

-Mi deber como guardia de Agnapolis es proteger este lugar, al igual que sus contenidos.

El pelirrojo aumentó la presión en su espada.

-Al parecer, morirás cumpliéndolo, ¿no?- aprovechó la cercanía para susurrarle.

-Ikki.- le reprendió Malraux. Pero cuando su capitán alzó la mirada para verlo...simplemente no pudo reconocer los ojos con los que lo miraban, la vivacidad y la confianza que lo había hecho seguir a Ikki al principio de su travesía, todo eso...ya no estaba ahí.

-Haz algo, tu magia debe de poder-

-No soy capaz de tal cosa.- le dijo Camus.

-Está abierto.- informó Malraux, una vez encontró la llave indicada.

-Camus, quédate aquí, sosténlos, sé que puedes hacer eso.- ordenó Ikki.- Malraux, eres mi mejor guerrero, asegúrate de que nadie entre. ¡Cecil!- gritó al no verlo.- ¡Conmigo, ahora!

-Él no irá.- se interpuso Camus.

-¿En serio quieres contradecirme justo ahora?-habló el pelirrojo, apuntando su espada ahora al rubio, que ya mantenía quieto al guardia.

-Cecil, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.- le dijo el Demonio Blanco a modo de advertencia.

El castaño asintió cuando pasó a su lado y siguió al capitán.

-Ikki, ¿estás...bien? S-Suenas algo...inestable.

-¿Qué debería de significar eso?

-Nada.- respondió rápidamente. Estaba preocupado, ese no era el Ikki que conocía y le alarmaba escucharlo así de desesperado.

-¿Dónde está ella? Maldición.

Cecil respiró, tratando de calmarse para serle de ayuda en algo a Ikki. Las celdas eran no más complejas que las de su antiguo barco, unos cuantos barrotes y ya, el problema es que había bastantes personas ahí, personas a las cuales la vida les había sido drenada, dejándolos con ojos vacíos, sin emoción, confinados a unos cuantos metros en ese lugar. Era verdaderamente insoportable de mirar para Cecil, aunque a Ikki no parecía importarle, recorría con la mirada todas las celdas, se sentía demasiado cruel no decir la verdad solamente.

-No es momento para que cantes, Cecil.

-¿Eh?- sabía que su capitán no estaba en un muy buen estado, pero reclamarle por cosas que no había hecho era otro nivel.- Yo no hice- Pero lo escuchó, la suave melodía, una voz rasposa, cansada, pero clara, podía escucharlo claramente. Música.

- _Me pregunto si canto estos sentimientos a los cielos, ¿te alcanzarán?_

-Por aquí.- le indicó el castaño, tomándolo de la muñeca para conducirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo-?

-Solo confía en mí. Lo escucho.

- _Porque el tiempo nos ha permitido encontrarnos en este lapso._

¿Conocía la melodía? No lo sabía. No tenía idea. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que estaba escuchando estuviera en un idioma que Ikki pudiera comprender, pero sí se había dado cuenta que para él, la música era otro idioma, y no necesitaba palabras para entenderlo. Y justo ahora, sólo sabía, sentía, que debía de seguir esa voz.

Giraron a la derecha, ignorando los quejidos de los demás prisioneros, vieron una celda diferente. Grande, con una cama pequeña, pero de verdad, cobijas y el hombre adentro no se veía tan descuidado y sin vida como el resto. Cecil podía observarlo, su piel era del mismo tono que la suya y su cabello castaño había crecido al punto de poder amarrarlo en una coleta, no podía ver sus ojos, nada más que su figura, él creyó que sí no fuera por estar en la celda, sería un hombre imponente, no exactamente por la musculatura, sino por su apariencia impasible.

-¿Rey?- cuestionó Ikki con cautela.

-Muchacho, hace mucho que no me llaman así.- dijo él, interrumpiendo su canto. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, mirando a la pared, sin despegar los ojos de ahí.- Hace 10 años, aproximadamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo de nuevo. Cecil tan solo se dedicaba a mirar, no era exactamente que estuviera en mal estado pero...le dolía ver al hombre. No era para nada un rey. Sus ropas no eran más diferentes a las del resto de los prisioneros, sin embargo, tan solo estaba ahí, ni siquiera inmutándose al oírlos, como si empezara a entrar al mismo estado ausente de los demás.

-Mi propio hermano se reveló contra mí en medio de mi tragedia, perdí a mi mujer, a mi hijo, mi único hijo, ¿y qué fue lo único que obtuve? Una insurrección. Encabezada por mi hermano.- el hombre se inclinó más sobre la orilla de la cama, colocando sus codos sobre las rodillas, aún sin querer mirar a a ambos jóvenes.

-¿Perdió a la reina? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- exigió saber Ikki.

-Los piratas atacaron el palacio. Estaba en una audiencia con uno de ellos, a punto de dictar la sentencia de muerte de ese desgraciado y...el ataque comenzó. Ella y mi hijo estaban en otra habitación...no sé qué fue de ellos, supongo que los piratas se los llevaron, no sé si estén vivos. Pero en Agnapolis no están. Ni siquiera pude mandar a buscarlos porque mi hermano me quitó del trono, y me encerró aquí, para él, era mejor no encontrar a mi hijo, el príncipe, el próximo rey.

-¿Qué piratas atacaron? ¿Quienes fueron?- exigió saber Ikki, desesperado. Cecil empezaba a sudar frío, estaba acercándose demasiado a respuestas que de verdad no iba a querer escuchar.

-No lo sé, pero supongo que eran su tripulación, los subordinados de aquel que iba a ejecutar.

-¿Quién?

-¿Qué pasaría si su hijo siguiera vivo?- lo interrumpió Cecil. Ikki iba a reclamar, pero el moreno alzó una mano para callarlo, había cosas que él debía de saber, después de todo.

-Es lo que más deseo en esta vida. No quiero el trono de vuelta, tan solo quiero a mi familia.- habló el hombre. El castaño notó como lágrimas gruesas le escurrían por las mejillas, seguía impasible, no quería moverse pero el sonido de su llanto llenaba la celda.

-¿Qué cree que haya sido de ellos? ¿Cree que pudieran haber formado una alianza con los piratas, para salvar su vida?- preguntó Cecil. Ese era su padre a fin de cuentas, quería asegurarse que sería aceptado aún siendo un pirata.

-Ruego que estén con vida.- lloró el hombre.- Pero jamás perdonaría que esas ruines arpías lo hayan convertido en uno más de su sucia tripulación.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede si Ikki se entera de todo?- preguntó Malraux. Estaba poniéndose nervioso, la situación que querían evitar estaba haciéndose cada vez más cercana.- El rey debe de estar en esas celdas e Ikki no se veía exactamente...estable. No quiero ni imaginar cómo será después de que se entere de esto.

-Mi versión de la historia demuestra que yo no soy culpable. Yo estaba ahí para buscar a su madre, cierto; pero la ayudé, ella eligió entregarse; y los piratas que atacaron, no eran mi tripulación porque yo ya no tenía una en ese entonces. De lo único que soy culpable es no habérselo dicho antes.

-¿Crees que entienda eso?- señaló Malraux.

-Para con esto. Hasta parece que estás preocupado por mí.

-Lo estoy.- sentenció él.- Soy diferente a ti y lo sé, es algo que Ikki me enseñó. No estoy perdonándote, aclaro; pero no me gustaría que Ikki hiciera algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir. Así que trata de fingir tu inocencia y no hacerlo enojar.

-Tengo esto.- se defendió Camus, logrando un quejido de los guardias al apretarlos más con magia.

-E Ikki tiene convicción.

* * *

Cecil jadeó. Un jadeó doloroso porque no esperaba nada de ese hombre, a fin de cuentas no lo conocía, no lo recordaba, pero el rechazo nunca había sido cosa muy frecuente en su vida, por lo que le dolía escuchar al que sabía era su padre no aceptando su verdadera forma.

-Pero podría ser que- Esta vez, Ikki alzó la mano para callarlo.

-Dígame el nombre de ese pirata. Sí le hizo algún daño a alguno de los dos.- le aseguro que le daré muerte yo mismo.- dijo Ikki, acercándose a los barrotes.

El antiguo rey de Agnapolis al fin los confrontó, se levantó, resultando ser unos 20 centímetros más alto que Ikki, bajó a su altura y se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda.

-Cuando estuve a punto de ejecutarlo, se hacía llamar "el Demonio Blanco".

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ikki. Sentía como si todos sus sentidos se durmieran, como si estuviera ahogándose en las profundidades del mar, ni siquiera escuchó cuando el hombre repitió el nombre de nuevo, tan solo leyó sus labios, esas palabras tan conocidas, tan dichas últimamente, su nombre antes de volverlo parte de su tripulación: "el Demonio Blanco."

* * *

 **¿Muy corto? Perdonen pero quería dejarlo en ese suspenso...ahora, ¿qué creen que Ikki haga con nuestro otro capitán ahora que sabe la verdad? Por lo menos Cecil está protegido todavía *guiño* *guiño* okay me detengo xD**

 **Pues como pudieron haber notado, el drama está por llegar a su punto máximo pero eso no significa que estemos cerca del final, tan solo hay cosas que tienen que resolverse si quieres encontrar a tu madre, ¿no?**

 **Bueno, pues espero leer sus reviews sobre que les pareció el capítulo, yo espero volver pronto (sí, ya se que me tardé con este y ni siquiera fue largo), pero ya que me va a entrar el hype por Utapri otra vez gracias al live stage (en serio, Next Door es una bomba de inspiración), pues espero volver lo más pronto posible.**

 **Por cierto, no pude publicar esto antes de las fiestas entonces les deseo a todos que se la hayan pasado genial en compañía de sus seres queridos, vamos a apreciar a todos ellos y darles un lugar importante en este año; este 2018 es un año nuevo de sorpresas y nuevas oportunidades, asegúrense de que sea bueno ;)**

 **Nos vemos luego~**


End file.
